Eren x Mikasa Love story
by LaSelluzNC
Summary: Dangerous time and date to fall in love with someone. It all starts out when Eren starts to question his feelings for his dear childhood friend Mikasa. What would happen to them if their love isn't strong enough for this cruel but beautiful world? This is a new Ermika love story I hope you enjoy. I do not own the image.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Feelings He Doesn't Understand..**

It has been the 16th time the survey corps went to fight against the titans. And like always, part of the operation used Eren's titan powers to wipe out any titan easy to reach. Eren sometimes came back to form with a small fever or two. But this time he came back with a huge fever that he needed to be placed in the recovery room. Mikasa being her worried self put herself in charge of helping Eren recover….

"You should be more careful when you use your titan powers.." says Mikasa looking straight at Eren. Eren tries to avoid her glare and say "I know, I know you always tell me this don't worry I always recover an-". He was interrupted by Mikasa.. "And what if you don't recover one day then what am I supposed to do!". Her face turns from emotionless to worry. Eren doesn't like seeing her like this so he takes her hand. Mikasa feels his warm hands and blushes really hard that she covers her face with her red scarf.

"Look don't worry I will find a way for that to never happen" say Eren. Mikasa can't resist her hot blushing, so she quickly looks at the clock and says "I- I guess it is time to get you your lunch be right back" says Mikasa quickly letting go of Eren's hand and walking fast out the room.

_Well that was weird _thought Eren as he watched the door close behind Mikasa. _Why did she do that _questioned Eren. _ Well she did look adorable doing that _thought Eren _Wait? What am I thinking?_ Eren trying to forget what he thought looked straight towards the clock. _ Mikasa lied.. we still had 15 minutes left before my lunch… why? Why did she lied then?_

_Idiot! Idiot! I had the opportunity to tell Eren how I feel about him and I just left him!_ Thought Mikasa. _ He was right there! It felt like the right moment! And I just ugh!_ Mikasa felt really disappointed towards her action. _ Okay Okay I know what I should do once I come back with Eren's lunch and mine I would con- _Mikasa thought was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Mikasa! Mikasa!" screamed Jean running after her catching his breath. "Oh hey Jean? Are you Okay?" ask Mikasa. Jean was holding his knees and trying to catch his breath "huh? Oh…. Yeah yeah I wanted to ask you something Mikasa". "Umm sure what is Jean?" questioned Mikasa. "Would you want to go out with me on a date sometime?" ask Jean eagerly but blushing. "I- I can't give you an answer right now-"Mikasa was interrupted by Jean. "Why? Why not?" questioned Jean.

"I- Um-"Mikasa was once interrupted again. "It's ok Mikasa you can give me your answer anytime, but do you want to get lunch right now?" ask Jean. _Lunch?.. Oh lunch… Eren's lunch!_ Thought Mikasa. "Oh sorry can't right now I have to get lunch for Eren" says Mikasa. "Eren.. Huh? You like him don't you!"Exclaims Jean. "Umm… No! He's like family to me anyways got to go!" replies Mikasa running past Jean to the dining hall. _Whoa that was too close!_ Thought Mikasa while running.

Eren was laying down now staring at the roof. _Mikasa… the girl I saved…and she saved me back…the girl with beautiful black hair and those beautiful eyes that you cannot compare! Is… is she just family to me?No for some reason giving her the title "family" doesn't fit well with her… C- Can this mean… Mikasa means something more to me then just family?_ Eren thought as he looked over to the clock. _I guess she is getting our lunch by now….. Wow she is really amazing! Always worrying about me even when it is really not needed….. it still feels some what GOOD? _

Eren then hears Jean walking past his room talking to Marco. "I don't know Marco but it seem Mikasa loves Er-"Jean voice got quieter as he was walking down the hall. _Can this be? Mikasa loves me? Nah this can't be she never shows those kinds of feelings towards me. Maybe Jean is just teasing me. LOVE? _ That sent a warm feeling to Eren's stomach. _ Wait LOVE? Is this what I feel towards Mikasa…. It feels some what good giving love as the title for Mika- No Eren No think straight! _ Thought Eren smacking his forehead. _Maybe just maybe I should investigate how I feel and what I think when I'm near her.. Yeah that sounds like a perfect idea!_

Mikasa was walking down the hall with two lunches in her hands. As she reached Eren's room she took a deep breath and thought to herself _ Okay when I feel like it's the right moment to tell Eren I Won't screw up this time!_ As Mikasa opens the door she saw Eren laying down staring at the roof. _ I wonder what he's thinking _thought Mikasa. Mikasa took Eren's lunch and places it on a small bed table so he can eat on the bed. Eren sits up and places the bed table on his lap. Mikasa grabs a near by chair and sits next to Eren.

It was a really awkward silence till Eren broke the silence.. "Hey Mikasa thanks for bringing me my lunch and helping me recover"says Eren. "It's not really a big deal I- I just wanted to make sure you recover well"replies Mikasa. They both start to eat and chat. "Soo I noticed that you left 15 minutes early to lunch"says Eren. "Oh god you noticed!" says Mikasa embarrassedly. _I thought he wouldn't notice Crap!I'm such an idiot!_ Thinks Mikasa not feeling herself starting to blush. _ I- Is she blushing? She looks so cute like that! _Thinks Eren.

Mikasa trying to change the topic says " Hey, guess what Jean ask me out on a date..". _ What?! A date! Jean and Mikasa! No she can do better please Mikasa please tell me you said NO! _thought Eren Furiously. Eren trying to keep his jealously and his calm said "Oh….. what did you respond?". Mikasa looked up at Eren and saw his furious face _Is he jealous? No that's not like him hmm.. let me test this out! _ Thinks Mikasa. "I actually couldn't give him a response…"says Mikasa. Eren feel relieved. "…But I might be giving him one later"continues Mikasa.

At this point Eren's jealously grew that you can even tell he was really jealous. _Aww he looks so cute and adorable… well since I got this far why not see what else he would do? _ Thinks Mikasa while still continuing, "you know I might want to give him a chance tha-"Mikasa was interrupted when Eren grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close. They ended up looking at each other face to face. _I can't take this! I know how I feel about her now! I need to tell her Now!_ Thinks Eren. _ H- He pulled me close to his face oh god am I blushing I'm feeling bright red! _Thinks Mikasa. Eren couldn't get his words out of his mouth so he pulled her in for a kiss.

_T- This…. This feels amazing!_ They both think. Mikasa felt her spot uncomfortable so she sat on the Eren's bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Eren saw Mikasa moving and he didn't want the kiss to be separated even for a second so he was moving around with her and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their kiss was going on for minutes but for them it was an eternity they didn't care about time or who is going to catch them on the act. For the first time they felt the same way as each other…their own affection and love. They only cared about each other right now.

Once they both gasped for air they both heard each other say "I love you!". _ He loves me! _ Thought Mikasa. _ She loves me_ thought Eren. Both of them didn't want to separate from the kiss they both wanted to be like that forever. Once both of them felt their desires has been completed they separated and hugged each other. Mikasa felt the urge to whisper "I loved you since I first saw you Eren". Eren looks at her kisses her on the forehead and he returns the hug and whispers back "Me too but I never understand my feelings towards you till now". That gave Mikasa the joy and happiness.

An hour past and they were both still cuddling. "Eren it's getting late and I don't really want to go" says Mikasa. "I don't want you to leave either, please Mikasa stay with me" replies Eren. Mikasa nods and she lies down with Eren. Eren turns around and hugs Mikasa from the back and he whispers once again "I love you". Mikasa feeling like the happiest person in the world smiles and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm Glad it wasn't a Dream**

The next day….

Eren wakes up and looks to his right. _T- There's nobody next to me_ Eren thought as he was feeling his right side to see if there was any sign of a warm body being there. _ N-No this couldn't be a dream I-I really thought Mikasa and Me wer- _His thought was interrupted when the door was opening. It was Armin he had a big smile on his face.. "Hey Eren I got good news" said Armin. "Good news? What is it?" respond Eren. "The doctor said you're recovering quicker than he thought so he told me that you can finally return to fight" explains Armin.

_I can return to fight? Yeah I can return to fight the titans since that's been my goal. But what about Mikasa? Did this really happened to us? Or was I dreaming everything? Maybe I should go see her an- _ His thought was interrupted by Armin's voice. "Eren? Eren did you hear me? Aren't you happy?" says Armin. Eren responds "Oh.. Yeah Yeah since that was my goal and everything an-". "Hey Eren are you okay or Are you feeling ill again" jokes Armin. "No No I'm fine" responds Eren with a fake smile.

_No what am I saying I'm not fine… because I need to know if what I'm thinking that happened last night…. really did happened. _With that Eren got up and dressed to walk out with Armin to the boys' cabin. As he was arriving somebody grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him towards them. "What happened between you and Mikasa last night?!" exclaimed Jean with jealously in his eyes. "What? What do you mean?" responds Eren trying to find more information.

"Don't try to make a fool out of me Jaeger! Now tell me what happened between you and Mikasa!" yelled Jean. Jean was really making a scene. Because every boy in the boys cabin turned around and stopped doing what they were doing to look at the scene Jean was making. "Why are you telling me this?" asked Eren while smirking. "Don't you smirk at me you know what I'm saying Mikasa never came back to the girls' cabin!" argued Jean.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! So you actually admit you stalk Mikasa!" jokes Connie. "W-What I-I don't….. look stay out of this!" yells Jean at Connie. "Look Jean why do you care" continues Eren. "Because! I asked Mikasa out yesterday and…. And she never said anything and I was waiting for her to return back to the girls' cabin… But she never did and as I was passing by your recovery room there she is! She comes out of your room with a big smile!" argues Jean. "So?" responds Eren. "So! She told me her answer about my offer to date her!" explains Jean. "And?" says Eren thinking this is too good to be true.

"S-She… SHE REJECTED MY OFFERED!... Then she left happily!" yells Jean heartbroken to even continue. Every guy in the cabin just stares at Jean and all you can hear from their whispers is "Oooh he got rejected so bad!". _ I can't believe this! M-Mikasa and I really did kiss! W-We really expressed our love to each other! _ Thought Eren as he was quietly walking out of the boys' cabin to go find Mikasa. All Eren saw as he was leaving was Jean falling to his knees and he started crying. _I need to find Mikasa _thought Eren For that was the only thing he can think right now.

Two hours before Eren was allowed to leave…..

Mikasa woke up and as to her surprised there she was laying down to the right of Eren, the boy she fell in love with many years ago. She felt his heart beat and the warmth of his body, because he was still hugging her tight. Mikasa couldn't actually believe this was real life this all felt like a dream. But she knew this wasn't a dream but more like a miracle to her.

_This feels wonderful being in his arms… I can't believe this all happened yesterday.. _thought Mikasa as she pulled Eren's arms closer to her. _I can be here for an eternity and never regret the years I spend in his arms… _thought Mikasa. Sadly reality hit her.. _ But I need to leave right now so we don't get in trouble _she continued to think.

As Mikasa pulled away from Eren's arms, she stands up and kisses Eren in the forehead. Happily she opens the door and slips away. As she was about to leave Jean bumped into her. "H-Hey Mikasa what are you doing here" asked Jean. "Oh nothing… just came to visit Eren…" said Mikasa. "Oh well… that was a long visit huh?" he responded while getting jealously in his tone. "Uhhh…. I guess?" replied Mikasa while thinking that she will be discovered.

"Umm.. Anyways about my offer yesterday do you want to go ou-" Jean was interrupted by Mikasa answer. "No Jean I'm sorry" says Mikasa as she left with a smile on her face. Mikasa just left with her response and she quickly went to the showers to clean herself up. As she changes and goes to do her work out routine. She was stopped by Christa, Sasha, and Ymir. "Well don't you look happy today?" asked Ymir. "Wow! Mikasa I haven't seen you this happy before!" exclaims Christa adding a smile to her face too. "Did you eat something good today?" asks Sasha.

Since Mikasa trusts these girls she tells them. "No… It's Eren that made me happy!" she exclaims. "No way he gave you food!" asks Sasha eagerly hoping she would share food. "Don't be a fool Sasha!" responds Ymir. "Yea Sasha it obvious that Eren finally showed his love for Mikasa" adds Christa. "Wow really!" asks Sasha. "Yeah.. we kind of had our first kiss yesterday" explains Mikasa. "Well don't leave us with that tell us more details" responds Christa.

_I'm glad this wasn't a dream _thinks Mikasa as she give more details to the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Everybody finds out!**

Eren couldn't wait to find Mikasa and hug her and maybe even…_ Kiss her I need to feel that spark that amusement I felt when we first kissed_ Eren thought as he was running and looking for Mikasa. _ And why not? I should ask her out today!_ thinks Eren as he was looking around. He finally found Mikasa standing in a distance along with Christa, Sasha, and Ymir. _ Wow I haven't really seen Mikasa this happy before… maybe she is feeling the same way as I am!_ thought Eren. As he was thinking whether to approach Mikasa or let her have her moment with the girls.

"Wow! I can't believe that happened I'm so happy for you Mikasa!" explains Christa. "Me too" adds Sasha. "Thanks" responds Mikasa smiling and blushing a little bit. "Talking about Jaeger there he is" says Ymir, "Why don't you go and say "hi" to your boyfriend" teases Ymir. Mikasa blushes, "H-He hasn't really asked me out yet" responds Mikasa. "Maybe today is the day he will!" says Christa. "Yeah Mikasa go get him!" adds Sasha. Mikasa smiles and runs to Eren.

_Mikasa is running to me… I-I cant wait! _Thinks Eren as he also starts to run to Mikasa. "Hey girls lets give them two love birds a moment" says Ymir. "Sure! Let's go get breakfast" adds Sasha as they are walking away to the dining hall. As both Eren and Mikasa keep running they start to speed up.. until they finally get to hug each other. With all that running they are both so exhausted that they fall to the ground still hugging each other.

"Mikasa I have something to tell you.. Will you be my girlfrien-" asks Eren but he gets interrupted by Mikasa answer. "Yes! Eren Yes!" say Mikasa eagerly as she separates from the hug and gets up. _ Why? Why did she separate from the hu- _ Eren thought was interrupted when Mikasa grabs him and pulls him up for a kiss. _ Ahhh those sparks they are coming back! _They both think as they continue to kiss. There kiss was interrupted by a person running towards them yelling their names.

It was Armin and as soon as he catched up to them he says "Wow! You guys really do love each other!" Eren and Mikasa both smile. "Guys does this mean that you both are goin-" Armin was interrupted by Eren's answer. "Yes Armin we are going out!" answers Eren happily grabbing Mikasa's waist and pulling her closer. "Yay I'm so happy for you both" says Armin as he brings a smile across his face.

"Yea I know" says Eren. "Hey we should probably head over to the dining hall to get breakfast" says Armin. "I wonder what will the other guys will think" says Eren. "Don't worry Eren if they think wrong I will punch some sense into them" jokes Mikasa as she kisses eren in the cheek. All three of them head towards the dining hall.

Once they arrive at the dining hall. All of the people in there make there eyes towards the new couple holding hands. "Congratulations!" some people start yelling. As the three of them smile and continue to grab their breakfast to sit down together. Jean turns around and gives a cold look to Eren. Mikasa notices and she gives a really cold look at Jean the sends a cold shiver through his body. Jean immediately turns around and continues to eat.

Suddenly everybody starts to examine the new couple's action while they are eating. _They are really showing no new action as a couple_ they start to think. _It's like they are not even going out _people start to think. Armin notices the behavior of everybody so he writes down a message on a piece of paper. He then hands it down to Mikasa and Eren. The note read "_It looks like they want a show". _Mikasa asks Armin for his pencil and she writes down.

"_Then we will give them one" _Mikasa shows the note to Eren and Eren nods she then hands the note to Armin. Mikasa looks over to Eren and say "Eren I love you". Eren feeling a warm feeling with those words responds "I love you to Mikasa". Then suddenly Eren grabs Mikasa and kisses her. Mikasa wraps her arms around Eren's neck and she blushes. Every one looks at them and cheers.

Jean on the other hand gets hot boiled angry that he gets up and runs to the exit door. He then exits and slams the door really hard behind him. No one seems to notice except for Marco who runs after him. Everybody else stares and cheers for Mikasa and Eren as they continue to kiss.

Jean kept walking fast to the training arena when he feels that someone grabs his shoulders and pulls him closer. Jean thinking it was Marco says "LOOK MARCO LEAVE ME ALO-" he was interrupted because the person who grabbed him wasn't Marco it was Annie. "Look I know you like Mikasa.. And I like Eren… maybe we both should team up to get them." Explains Annie with an emotionless expression over her face. _Annie likes Eren? Hmmm this plan might as well work for me to keep Mikasa. _Thinks Jean. "Sure Partner" responds Jean shaking Annie's hand.

At the training arena they were working on hand to hand combat. So everybody got to pick their partner. Jean immediately picks Mikasa. And Mikasa feeling bad for him agreed to be paired up with him. Eren looking around to look for Armin to pair up bumped into Annie. Annie with a emotionless expression says "Hey Jaeger you want to pair up?". "Sure" responded Eren since he saw that Armin had already paired up with Marco.

As they started to train, Annie started to beat Eren with no efforts. This caught Mikasa's attention that she got mad that Eren was getting hurt. She was so mad that she actually punched Jean really hard in the stomach that Jean fell on his knees. "Wow… Mikasa… t-that's a g-good one" says Jean struggling for air. Once Annie saw the perfect time to act "clumsy" she fell right on Eren. And they both fell down to the ground.

"Whoops my bad" says Annie smiling and getting her face closer to Eren for a kiss. Mikasa got furious when she saw what Annie is trying to do to her man. Eren realizing that Annie was getting close for a kiss, rolls over making Annie fall off him and landing her face to the ground. Eren stand up and let out a breath of relief. _ That was to close does Annie have a crush on me? _thought Eren.

_Dammit! She failed _thinks Jean as he was getting up from his knees. _Dammit! I was so close to kiss him and now IM KISSING THE FLOOR! _Thinks Annie angrily. Annie got up and walked towards Eren. She then grabs him and pulls him closer for a kiss. Again Eren thought quick and he broke from her strength and he walked away.

Annie immediately gets angry and yells "AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU JAEGER, YOU DON'T LIKE ME? WHAT DOES MIKASA HAVE THAT I DON'T?!" Eren walks to Annie and gives his answer…. "Mikasa has everything you don't". With that Annie loses her temper and she punches Eren right in the face as she was about to use one of her moves on him. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

When she turned around. Mikasa punched the hell out of Annie making her do a back flip and land on the floor. "You heard him Annie I have everything that you don't.. Which means I have more strength than you" explains Mikasa. Armin taps Annie to see if she is conscious. "Ummm… Mikasa I don't think she heard you" explains Armin.

Everybody in the training arena watched the whole scene and they all whispered "Damn Mikasa punched Annie unconscious." "Uhh.. w-what happened?" says Eren struggling to get up. "Eren!" exclaims Mikasa while trying to get him up. Eren eyes widened when he saw Annie on the floor. "M-Mikasa? D-Did you do this?" asks Eren looking at Mikasa. "I told you Eren if people go against our love I will punch some sense into them" jokes Mikasa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Our love is stronger than you**

Annie wakes up. _W-What happened? Where am I?_ Thinks Annie, having no idea where she is. Then it hit her _A-Am I in a recovery room?_ Annie tries to sit up but she feels a major pain in every part of her body. _Damn what happened to me? _She thinks until the door opens. It was Jean. "H-How are you doing?" asks Jean. "What do you mean? Jean what happened to me?!" exclaims Annie.

Jean then finish explaining every detail that happened from the start to now. _M-Mikasa did this! That that … _Annie's thought was interrupted by Jean. "Hey so do you still want to go on with the plan or you rather no-" says Jean but he soon was interrupted. "No! I won't give up to Mikasa Ackerman! EREN JAEGER IS MY MAN!" yells Annie.

"Keep it down would you?.. look what we have to do is use plan B as soon as you recover and then maybe we will win" explains Jean. _Sure we will use your plan B… I will use my PLAN B!_ thought Annie while she answered "Yea lets go with that". Jean smiles and he decides to help Annie so she can recover soon…

At the dining hall everyone is talking about how _Mikasa punched the hell out of Annie _or _Don't ever mess with Mikasa and Eren _or _Wow Eren/Mikasa is lucky to go out with Mikasa/Eren._ Eren, Mikasa, and Armin started to ignore the whispers and commentary. As soon as Eren and Mikasa finished eating they both left to walk around camp. Armin was invited to come along with but he decided to stay behind and to talk to Marco. But really he didn't want to be a third wheel.

As Eren and Mikasa was walking around camp holding hands they started to chat. "Eren I can't really believe this is real life you know like me and you dating.." says Mikasa. "Me neither I never thought that I would ever be the luckiest man on earth to have the world's most beautiful woman" replies Eren. This immediately made Mikasa blush that she started to reach for her scarf to cover herself. Eren then sees Mikasa reaching for her red scarf he had given her. He Grabs it, wraps it around his neck, and starts to tease her.. "Hmm this scarf really does look good hmm would it be rude of me to take it back?"Teased Eren. "Well.. you can't have it" exclaims Mikasa trying to reach for her scarf.

"Well if you want it so bad why don't you come and get it?" teased Eren. With that Eren started to run away from Mikasa. "Eren!" yells Mikasa running after her. Soon enough they started to look like two little kids running back and forth. Once Eren got tired of running he used his last energy to run towards a bench under a cherry blossom tree.

Eren sat down and started to keep teasing Mikasa as she ran towards him. Eren was waiting for Mikasa to snatch the red scarf off his neck and wrap it around her neck (As she would always do when they were kids). But not this time.. This time she sat next to Eren she grabbed the red scarf and she wrapped it around both of their necks. So they were now facing each other. Eren looks at her surprised and he starts to blush hard. "Feels Warm doesn't it?" says Mikasa. "Y-Yes I-It D-Does" stutters Eren as he feels that he is getting hotter.

_Such beauty in one human being…. That beautiful black hair those shiny eyes that makes you have a warm feeling when they stare right at you_ thought Eren. _Haha Eren is blushing hard.. that so cute.. I knew I can make him blush really hard… now it's my turn to play…_ thought Mikasa. Mikasa acted like she was going in for a kiss. But as soon that their lips were about to touch she pulled away from the kiss.

She then grabbed the red scarf off of Eren and wrapped around her neck. _What? She didn't kiss me? _Thought Eren who was desperately waiting for the kiss. "If you want a kiss then catch me" said Mikasa as she and Eren started to run around the cherry blossom tree. Mikasa was now near the other end of the tree watching Eren who was standing near the bench.

_Ok if he moves left I move right.. If he moves right then I move lef-_ Mikasa's though was interrupted when she saw Eren, who is still blushing red, jumping over the bench and grabbing her by the hands. He then uses all his strength to push her arms towards the tree.. "I won" says Eren who is desperately hungry for a kiss. "And?" teased Mikasa.

"I won which means I get a prize" responds Eren. Eren lets go of Mikasa arms and he gets close to her face. Mikasa still trying to be a teaser grabs her red scarf and wraps it around Eren's neck. "Wrap yourself in the scarf too" commands Eren. Now Mikasa and Eren are back how they started both in the scarf facing each other. "Warm isn't it?" asks Eren. Mikasa blushes. _Great now we're both blushing_ thinks Mikasa.

Eren stares at her eyes and whispers something that Mikasa couldn't understand. "What was that Eren?" asks Mikasa. "You want me to yell it?" responds Eren looking at her eyes. "Sure?" replies Mikasa not knowing if he is going to yell something nice or bad. Eren then says "I don't feel comfortable yelling it like this". "So?" asks Mikasa.

"You have to help me" explains Eren. "Ok" answers Mikasa. Once Eren heard her response he immediately grab her legs and picked her up so now he was carrying her as if they we newly wedding couple. Mikasa realizing what Eren was doing blushed really hard. Eren then started to yell.. "I, EREN JAEGER VOWS TO LOVE AND KEEP MIKASA ACKERMAN HAPPY TIL THE DAY WE PART FROM THIS WORLD". "Eren!" responds Mikasa as she grabs his neck and pulls him close for a kiss.

With that Eren's strength was getting weaker because the sparks were coming in from the kiss he immediately ran to, while carrying and kissing Mikasa, to the bench and there he sat. Since Mikasa was feeling the spark from the kiss too, the same spark they both felt from their first kiss. She didn't want to separate from the kiss so instead of sitting besides Eren she was sitting on Eren's lap.

_I-I love her with all my might nothing can be stronger than our love _Eren thought. _This feeling.. this feeling is love love of a person I love_ thought Mikasa. Both of them were still blushing red hot. But it never matter to them… it will never matter to them as long as they have each other. This "spark" they felt is a wonderful feeling they both enjoy…. It's like if somebody made a firework go on in them while they were kissing.. the firework would be shot from the brain and land in their hearts.

As soon as they both stopped kissing they looked into each other. Soon enough they were laying on the bench under the Cherry Blossom tree. _Every time we kiss it's like we barely kissed for the first time _they both thought. They both love being by each other side. But like always reality hit and they had to say their goodbyes and go to their separate ways.

Eren walked Mikasa to the girls' cabin. And there they kissed goodbye. As Eren was walking to the boys' cabin he was passing the recovery hospital. He decided to pay Annie a visit. Annie was thinking of how she was going to start her plan until she heard a knock on her door and it opened. "Jean" she said. "No it's me Eren can I come in?" says Eren. _Can this be? Will Eren tell me he loves me? Will he kiss me today? _Thought Annie as she answered "Yes Jaeger you may come in". Eren came in and shut the door behind him.

"Come sit next to me" said Annie. "No I'm alright standing" responded Eren. "Oh at least stand besides me?" offered Annie. "No.. I'm alright where I am" replied Eren. Annie was beginning to lose her temper so she said "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME TO SEE ME". Eren stayed quiet. Annie was now going to lose all her temper so she was yelled "AREN'T YOU GOING TO ANSWE-". Eren interrupted her and said "I'm just here to let you know… That Mikasa's love and mine is much stronger than you" with that Eren turned and left. Surprised Annie yelled "EREN WAIT!". But it was too late.

He already walked out and headed to the boys' cabin. _This is perfect….great job Annie_ thought Jean. Jean then bumped into Sasha. Sasha looked and stared at Jean who was holding his lunch still. "Are you going to eat that?" asked Sasha."You can have it if you are willing to do a favor for me" explains Jean. "Anything" says Sasha still staring at Jean's lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Will Jealously or Love win?**

The next day…..

_NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE! EREN WILL NEVER DO THIS TO ME HE MADE A VOW YESTERDAY!_ Thought Mikasa as she was walking towards Eren who was sitting near under the cherry blossom tree. As soon as she was in front of Eren, She had a cold look in her face. _This is weird yesterday Mikasa is happy now why does she have a cold face? _Thought Eren as he stands up to hug Mikasa.

Mikasa pushed him away and it made Eren sit back down. Clenching her teeth and fist she asks him… "Yesterday after you let me at the girls' cabin…. DID YOU GO SEE ANNIE!". Confused Eren responds "Yes?". With that Mikasa slaps Eren right across the face which makes him fall off the bench. "Ow Mikasa? What the hec-"says Eren but he was soon interrupted by Mikasa.

"WHAT! WHAT! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO EREN! GIVE YOU A KISS FOR GOING AND PAYING A VISIT TO ANNIE! AREN'T YOU SATISFIED WITH ONE GIRLFRIEND!? ARE YOU JUST PLAYING ME!" yells Mikasa. "what? Do you really think I went to ask out Annie? I made a vow to you and you still thin-" Eren was once interrupted again. "OH YEA THAT STUPID VOW YOU MADE UP.. YOU BROKE IT SASHA TOLD ME THE WHOLE THING SHE SAID SHE SAW YOU GO IN ANNIE'S RECOVERY ROOM AND SHE HEARD YOU KISSING HER AND ASKING HER OUT AND MAKING THE SAME VOW TO HER!" yells Mikasa who is getting really angry that tears are running down her cheek.

Sasha was passing by and she saw Mikasa arguing with Eren. Sasha was hoping to pass by them to get to the dining hall without them noticing her. But she hoped too much soon enough she was grabbed by Mikasa and dragged towards Eren. "SASHA TELL HIM WHAT YOU HEARD HIM DO AND SAY TO ANNIE!" commanded Mikasa.

"No Please Sasha tell her the truth" pleaded Eren who started to go down on his knees and cry. "I…. Uhh…" said Sasha. _I can't go on like this why am I ruining this perfect couple for food! No no more lying I'm going to say the truth!_ Thought Sasha as she burst out crying and explaing. Mikasa, after hearing the truth and how Jean convinced Sasha to lie to her, started to feel guilty because she slapped Eren for no reason. Mikasa was about to turn and apologize to Eren, but as soon as she turned around she saw him running towards the dining hall.

Eren filled with anger ran toward Jean who was sitting down talking and eating like nothing ever happened. Eren grabbed Jean by the collar and pushed him to the ground. Eren jumped on him and started to throw punches. Everybody was staring and yelling "Fight Fight Fight!". Jean pushed Eren off and was about to throw a punch to him when he felt that someone grabbed his hand. He turned to see who it was and he saw Mikasa was standing and holding her own fist targeting right towards him.

Mikasa was distracting Jean from punching Eren. As Eren stands up he pulled his leg far away and kicked Jean unconscious. Jean fell. With that Mikasa ran to Eren and hugged him. She started to cry and apologizing to him. Eren never likes Mikasa being like this so he picks her up and he takes her outside near the cherry blossom tree. Everybody in the dining hall is confused toward what just happened.

Mikasa couldn't stop crying and apologizing. So Eren grabs her tight and sits her under the cherry blossom tree. "Mikasa" Eren says softly into her ear. "I'm Sorry Eren I'm sorry I'm sorry" replies Mikasa. "Mikasa" Eren again says softly into her ear. "Y-Yes?" Mikasa replies still crying. "Can you hear my heart beat?" asks Eren. "Y-Yes B-But W-What D-Does T-That H-Have T-To D-Do W-With M-Me?" asks Mikasa. Eren softly whispers in her ear.. "As long as my heart beats for you… my vow will never be broken". That immediately makes Mikasa calm down. She finally gets the nerves to look up to Eren who's looking down to her. "Did you hear me?" asks Eren. "Y-Yes" replies Mikasa. "Good" says Eren going down for a small kiss.

Mikasa now is completely calm down and she breaks the kiss and asks "If Annie ever gets to Kiss you would you lose feeling towards m-". Mikasa was interrupted by Eren's answer. "If Annie ever kissed me I would never lose feeling for you because why would I want to lose my hopes and dreams, why would I want to lose my other half, and why would I want to lose the only reason to live on?". Mikasa finds herself satisfied with his answer. "Then let's go eat breakfast" suggest Mikasa.

The next day….

Jean wakes up and finds Marco looking at him. "How are you feeling buddy?" asks Marco. "Fine Fine" replies Jean. "That's good I can't believe Jaeger did this to you" jokes Marco. "Wait Jaeger did this to me!". _I swear that I would get my revenge on you Jaeger I swear!_

Soon enough somebody told on Eren what he did to Jean. So as discipline he had to do what the potato girl had to do on the first day. To run till he's about to "die" this includes skipping lunch and dinner. Mikasa was there sitting on the bench under the Cherry blossom tree watching Eren run and run. Soon enough Armin and Christa came to convince Mikasa to go to lunch but she wouldn't agree to go. Mikasa would just sit there and watch Eren run. As nice as Armin and Christa are they would bring food for their friends.

So they can eat when Eren would stop running. Soon enough night fell and Eren was running till he collapsed to ground. Quickly Mikasa ran and gave Eren food and water. Eren quickly ate and fell unconscious. Armin and Mikasa took Eren to the boys' cabin and laid him down his bed. "Umm… er… Mikasa if you want sometime alone with Eren here feel free because all the boys are going out in town for the carnival they are having" explains Connie. Mikasa nods and the boys leave. Mikasa looks at Eren and kisses his forehead.

To her surprise Eren barely made out the energy to tell her "Lay down besides me Please Mikasa". Mikasa without even thinking laid down to the right of Eren. Eren covered her with his blanket and hugged her. "Warm isn't it" said Eren. "Yes" replied Mikasa. Soon enough she fell asleep with Eren…

The Next Day…

"Mikasa.. Mikasa MIKASA" Mikasa heard a familiar voice. It was Eren's voice. Mikasa rubbed her eyes and looked at Eren. "Yea?" replied Mikasa. "Good morning beautiful" says Eren with a smile across his face he then kisses Mikasa in the forehead. Mikasa looks around. "Hey where are the other guys?" asks Mikasa still rubbing her eyes. "They had a camp fire outside and they fell asleep there.. They told me they wanted us to have privacy" explains Eren.

"Well.. Their nice?" replies Mikasa. "Yea they are" adds Eren. "Well…. Anyways I'm going to clean up ok?" says Mikasa as she was standing up and going out the door. "Mikasa?" asked Eren. "Yeah?" replies Mikasa. "So does this mean no Kiss goodbye?" joked Eren. "Fine" teased Mikasa as she walked back and gave Eren a Small kiss. "Love you?" joked Eren. "Love you too Eren" joked Mikasa as she headed out. Mikasa grabbed a change of clothes and she went into the girls' shower room.

Once she cleaned up, She walked out and bumped into Annie who just ignored Mikasa like if she wasn't even there. _I bet she doesn't want me to teach her a lesson no more_ thought Mikasa as she was walking out. "You know I could have knocked you out myself right here right now but I chose not to because I don't want to get kicked out for violence" said Annie. "Really? Sounds like excuses to me" said Mikasa as she smirked and walked away. _What nerves she has to taunt me! I will show her one day! _thought Annie as she started to undress to take a shower.

As Eren came out of the boys' shower room. He bumped into Armin. "So how it going with Mikasa?" asks Armin. "It's going really well" replies Eren. "Really?! I wish I had that same love with my crush" said Armin. "Who's your crush" teased Eren. "Annie" replied Armin. That brought a cold chill over Eren. "Oh Well I hope you get her someday" replies Eren. "Thanks buddy now if you excuse me I'm going to get myself cleaned up" replies Armin leaving with a smile across his face.

_Whoa I can't believe Armin is in love with Annie_ thought Eren. _I should tell Mikasa this_ thought Eren as he ran to the dining hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Are they training or fighting?**

Eren sits down at a table and waits for Mikasa. _Armin likes Annie huh? I hope that this won't matter to Mikasa _thought Eren as He felt somebody sitting next to him. Without thinking Eren turns around and says "Hey Mikas-". Eren then realized the person who sat next to him wasn't Mikasa. _Captain Levi?! _Thought Eren as he stood up and saluted. "Jaeger come with me" commanded Levi. Eren answered "Uh.. Sir I'm kind of waiting for someo-". "Did I give you a choice?" commanded Levi as he stood up and pulled Eren by the collar. "No sir" said Eren surprised in what just happened.

As Levi pulled Eren out of the dining hall. Levi pushed Eren near the bench under the cherry blossom tree. "Umm.. Sir what are we doing her-"Eren was interrupted by Levi's command."You see this!" exclaimed Levi as he grabbed Eren by the head and shoved his face on the bench which had a footprint. "Y-Yes S-Sir" replied Eren. "You did this So clean it up we don't keep dirt on this bench!" commanded Levi. "Now grab the cleaning supplies and you will rake the leaves on the ground, you would repaint the bench PERFECTLY, and you will trim the tree so it will look PERFECT… YOU GOT THAT JAEGER!" commanded Levi. "Y-Yes S-Sir" replied Eren as he ran the get the supplies he needed.

Mikasa entered the dining hall and looked around the room for Eren. But something caught her attention there was one table with a tray of food on it. Mikasa went and investigate. _Was this Eren's lunch hmmm where could he have gon- _Mikasa thoughts were interrupted by someone speaking to her. "If your wondering where your boyfriend is he is near the cherry blossom tree cleaning up the place" explained Ymir. _Aww is he doing that for us?_but Mikasa's thoughts were interrupted when Christa added "It also looks that Captain Levi is watching him clean".

_Of course that little "captain" always hates Eren and his guts_ thought Mikasa while replying "Thanks for telling me". Mikasa then grabbed Eren's breakfast and went out the door. Once Mikasa reached over there Eren had already finished his chore. And Captain Levi gave him a satisfy nod and walked away. _God what a chore I had to do I wonder if Mika- _Eren thought was interrupted when he saw Mikasa walking towards him with his Breakfast. "Here" says Mikasa handing his food. "Thanks" replied Eren starting to break his bread in half. Mikasa looked around the area. She saw that Eren painted the bench clear white and He trimmed the tree into a complete circle like or oval like.

"Wow" said Mikasa. "Beautiful huh?" asked Eren. "Yea very" replied Mikasa. "I guess this chore was really worth it" added Eren. Mikasa loved the view of the tree and she couldn't get her eyes off of it. Eren smiled and gave a small laugh "It's beautiful just like you now" said Eren. That made Mikasa blush. "Oh Eren stop making me blush so randomly" teased Mikasa. They both sat on the bench and shared their breakfast.

Training Hour came and this time, things where getting heated up…..

"Alright pick your hand to hand combat partner" commanded Levi. Everybody chose their partners quick leaving Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Annie alone. Everybody was focusing to see who will choose who. There was a awkward silence. "Let's make this interesting show we" said Levi. "Leonhart pair up with Ackerman and Kirstein pair up with Jaeger" commanded Levi while smirking.

Annie begun to do her fighting position while saying "I won't go easy on you Ackerman". Mikasa smirked and replied "Finally I was really looking forward for a real challenge". Jean looked at Eren and said "Focus Jaeger I won't go down easily". Eren looked at Jean and said "Me neither…Me neither". Everybody in the training arena didn't want to take their eyes off the four of them. Levi also wanted to see a real show so he said, "READY SET FIGHT!".

"I'm tired of you trying to keep Eren to yourself" yelled Annie while sending a kick towards Mikasa's face. Mikasa dodged and send a fist flying for Annie's stomach. "I'M NOT THE ONE KEEPING EREN. EREN DECIDED TO KEEP ME". Annie saw the punch coming so she dodged to the left and decided to send a kick to trip Mikasa. "LIAR" yelled Annie. Mikasa jumped over Annie's trip and she charged towards Annie sending another punch but towards her face.

"FOCUS JAEGER" yelled Jean sending a punch to Eren's face. "I AM BUT I HOPE YOU FOCUS TOO!" yelled Eren dodging the punch and sending a push to Jean. Jean trips over and falls. "EREN! MIKASA DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU! SHE DESERVES SOMEONE LIKE ME!"yelled Jean as he kicked Eren backwards. "JEAN DON'T BE STUPID MIKASA WELL DESERVES SOMEONE BETTER THAN YOU SHE'S NOT THAT WORTHLESS!" yelled Eren as he grabs his balance and jumps to tackle Jean to the floor. "EREN! YOU DESERVE TO DIE ALONE!" yells Jean as he sends a punch to Eren's stomach. Eren was so distracted by Jean's voice that he took the punch in his guts. "SAYS THE ONE WHO LOST THE GIRL HE LOVES TO THE GUY HE CALL "LONER" " yells Eren while sending several punches to Jean's face.

Annie trips Mikasa, but before Mikasa tripped, she grabbed Annie's arm and pulled her down with her. "WHY MIKASA WHY DID YOU TAKE EREN AWAY FROM ME?!" yelled Annie as she was falling with Mikasa to the ground. "BECAUSE EREN IS NOT INTO WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU!" yelled Mikasa as she grabs Annie by the collar and throw her head into the floor again. Eren seeing what Mikasa just did decided to do the same thing. Filled with anger Eren grabs jean by the collar and throws his head into the ground with all his force.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Captain Levi as he commanded two people to hold Eren and Mikasa back. "TAKE LEONHART AND KIRSTEIN TO THE PUNSHIBLE CHAMBER. AS FOR JAEGER AND ACKERMAN TAKE THEM TO MY OFFICE! NOW!" commanded Levi. Mikasa and Eren were sitting on their knees looking at Captain Levi. "You guys were supposed to train not almost open the skulls of your partner!" yelled Levi. "I have no excuses sir" says Mikasa. "B-BUT sir I do have an excuse it's just tha-" Eren couldn't continue what he was saying because Levi kicked him across the face making Eren fall backwards.

"Eren!" yelled Mikasa as she tried to pick him up. Levi grabbed Mikasa by the collar and pushed her across the room. "No, don't help him Ackerman" commanded Levi. Mikasa nodded. Levi looked at Eren and grabbed him by the collar. "Do you have an excuse" asked Levi. "Y-Ye-" Eren couldn't finish replying because Levi punched him in the face. "JAEGER DO YOU HAVE AN EXCUSE!" yelled Levi. "N-No sir" replied Eren. "Good now the two of you as punishment will have to do everybody's chores tomorrow so you will barely have time to be together. "Y-Yes S-Sir" replied Eren and Mikasa. "Now get out of my office" commanded Levi.

The Next Day….

Eren and Mikasa rarely saw each other in breakfast or any time sooner. _This is the worst punishment I can ever get…. Not being able to see Mikasa._ Thought Eren as he begun to do his part of the chores. _Eren…. Are you doing alright? Are you missing me? Just like I'm missing you? _thought Mikasa as she was finishing washing the dishes. Mikasa took the apron off and went directly at her next chore destination. Eren finished repainting the guys' cabin, so he was moving on to paint the girls' cabin.

Dinner came so Eren headed quickly to the dining hall hoping he would see Mikasa. Since he had finished his chores._ Would it be that I would finally see Mikasa right now?_ Thought Eren as he looked around the dining hall sure enough there was Mikasa sitting with Armin. Mikasa looked up to the dining hall's door and she saw Eren. Their eyes both sparkled with joy. As Eren was about to walk to Mikasa….. Captain Levi grabbed Eren Lunch and ordered him to go eat outside and to go finish one last chore.

_That little ugh I was so close to be with Eren for today! _Thought Mikasa furiously. "Go get him" said Armin. "Huh?" asked Mikasa. "Look Mikasa you guys deserve to see each other, so I will make a distraction while you sneak out and see Eren" explained Armin. "Thanks Armin you're the best!" said Mikasa as she hugged him. Armin's plan was about him pretending to flirt with Christa to make Ymir jealous of course he knew the consequences but he will do anything for his best friends. Sure enough the plan worked Ymir was getting jealous and everybody was staring to see what Ymir will do to Armin.

The plan was working so well that it even caught Levi's attention. Mikasa then took off and found Eren under the cherry blossom tree. Mikasa was so excited to be with Eren that she yelled his name and ran towards him. _Mi-Mikasa! _thought Eren as he stood up from the bench and opened his arms wide. Mikasa jumped into his arms making him fall back to the bench she then looked at his sparkling kind eyes and smiled. "M-Mikasa… I'm glad you're here!" said Eren as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Shhh don't talk" said Mikasa as she leaned in for a Kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Understandment..**

As Eren and Mikasa pulled away from the kiss. They hugged each other tight because they couldn't stand waiting for each others warmth to be approached. Eren and Mikasa sat back down on the bench and they started to chat. "Mikasa about Armin…. And his crush on Annie…" Eren got interrupted. "I know where you're going with this" said Mikasa. "You do?" asked Eren. "Yes Eren I know you want to help him and Annie get together" continued Mikasa. "H-How did you know?" asked Eren. "Eren I been knowing you for quite a while, I think I can tell when you want to help your best friend" said Mikasa smiling.

"So does this mean your going to help me?" asked Eren. "Sorry Eren I can't because I know that if I get close to Annie I'm going to lose it again" replied Mikasa. "Oh" sighed Eren. "H-Hey guys I'm really flattered you want to help me…. But I want to win Annie by myself" said Armin walking towards them. "A-Armin?!" said Eren. "W-When did you get here? W-Why do you have a black eye?!" continued Eren. "Oh this? I got this by Ymir it was part of my plan to make a commotion so you and Mikasa can see each other.." said Armin slightly trying to show a smile. "But don't worry I'm fine" said Armin having a smile on his face.

"This happened to you because of us?" said Eren. "Yea.. Eren I told you to not worry about it.. I'm ok" Armin continued, "Well anyways I'm going to pay someone a visit see you soon". With that Armin ran of to the infirmary building. "Uh- ok" replied Eren as he saw his blonde friend run away. Eren just stood there for awhile thinking how things have changed during these years. "Eren?" Mikasa broke the silence. "Yes? Mikasa" replied Eren. "Don't worry about him… he knows what he's doing" said Mikasa while hugging Eren from behind. Eren grabbed her hands and twirled her around. "Hey… do you want to see something?" asked Eren while looking at Mikasa's eyes.

"Um… Sure" replied Mikasa confused. With that Eren's eyes lighted up and took Mikasa's hand and pulled her towards a path through the forest. _This feeling… it feels like been through this before…_ Mikasa thought as she was being pulled by Eren. _Eren used to do this when we were little he used to have excitement like this when he was taking me somewhere…This…. This feels nice…_ Mikasa thoughts were than interrupted by Eren's voice, "Mikasa? Why are you crying?". "Huh?" replied Mikasa as she felt a fresh tear going down here cheeks. "A-Am I pulling you to hard?" asked Eren worried. "Um, N-No it's just that" There was a long pause.

"I-I feel loved again by you Eren… I guess I'm happy that your happily dragging me around like you used to do when we were young" said Mikasa as another happy tear rolls down her cheek. "M-Mikasa" said Eren with caring eyes as he brushed off a strain of hair off her face. "Now that we are together, I would happily drag you around with me forever" said Eren as he raised her chin and placed a small kiss on her lips. Mikasa blushed and pressed back at Eren's lips. "Not yet Mikasa I still want to take you somewhere" said Eren as he took Mikasa piggy back style through the path again.

Armin was nervous really nervous, _What if she doesn't have feelings for me? Man stupid me trying to win my crush when I just found out she has a crush on my Best friend.. _Armin thought as he kept walking down the hall till he found Annie's door. _Well I'm already here no time backing out. _Armin reaches for the door and opens it "Annie?". Annie was on the bed still unconscious. "Oh.." whispers Armin. As he looks down at his crush.

Armin whispers, "Annie… I-I know you can't hear me… but …. Annie I have feelings for you and I know you won't ever give me those feelings back…. But I just want you to give me a chance and… you will see that my love is true for you… Annie… Please". Armin takes one of his hand and slowly touches Annie's face. "So soft" whispers Armin. Armin then looks at Annie's lips and sighs, "I wish I can give you a kiss… so you can be awake..". Armin then bends down and lifts Annie's chin and gently place a kiss on her. "Annie I wish…. I wish-" Armin then couldn't continue. He got up and walked out the door wondering if Annie will ever feel the same.

Meanwhile Eren and Mikasa came to their destination. Mikasa got off Eren's back and looked at a beautiful view. In amazement Mikasa said "Whoa-". Eren looked at his beautiful girlfriend and smiled. Eren took Mikasa on top of a mountain with a beautiful view. To the left there was a shiny waterfall with flower petals. To the right was a wonderful green valley with different kind of flowers and small animals. But the most impressing view was the middle part where the sun was saying its goodbyes till the next day. A perfect sunset color shone over the green grass. And it blended very well with the waterfall's color. Mikasa was in shocked. She couldn't believe this view was so beautiful.

Eren chuckled softly and said, "It's beautiful huh?" Mikasa nodded and took his hand and pulled him closer to her. Eren could feel her breath. _Dammit I think I'm blushing why does she always do this to me…. But in the other hand I do enjoy this feeling.. _Eren thought as he looked at Mikasa with his shining emerald eyes. "Eren" said Mikasa as she got closer to his face. "shh… Don't speak just show" said Eren as he gently grabbed Mikasa's chin and pulled her closer for a kiss. Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss back. Eren grabbed Mikasa's waist and pulled her closer. They finally pulled away and gasped for air. "Thank you Eren… for loving me…. For giving me a home…. For teaching me to be brave… and most important.. for giving me this scarf" said Mikasa as she grabbed her scarf and buried her face into the scarf. Eren blushed and he bends down on one knee. Mikasa watched his every action. He then took her hand and stared into her eyes. He cleared his throat and said, "M-Mikasa…. After this is all over promise me that without any doubt you will…. Marry me". _E-Eren! I don't know but you always make me so happy.. _Thought Mikasa as her eyes grew of tears of joy. She jumped on Eren making him fall backwards and she kissed him. Mikasa then moved by his ear and whispered, "I promise Eren…. I love you". Eren felt a new tear rolling down his cheek. "Mikasa" Eren said gently as he grabbed her face and kissed her.

A couple of minutes later Eren and Mikasa walked back to the Scout Regiments' castle….. hand in hand. "Eren! Mikasa!" the couple turned around seeing their best friend Armin running at them. "Armin?" said Eren. "Armin what's wrong?" asked Mikasa. Armin gasped for air and then said "C-Corporal Levi is looking for you two….". _What does that shorty need now_ Thought Mikasa as she continue to hear Armin out. "A-Along with Commander Erwin and Hanji" said Armin as he was still trying to gasp for air. "Why?" asked Eren. "I don't know they just told me to tell you guys to meet them in the Corporal's office" responded Armin.

"I guess we should get going …. See you later Armin" said Eren as he pulled Mikasa's hand taking her along with him. "Oh ok" said Armin as he walked off to another direction. Eren and Mikasa arrived at their destination. They knock and they heard a "Come in brats"…. Eren went inside first and pulled his girlfriend inside. Hanji saw them holding hands and she chuckled lightly. Commander Erwin just gave a slight nod. And Levi rolled his eyes and gave a slight "Tch". There was silence for a moment then Erwin broke it "Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman…". "Yes sir" the two replied as they saluted. "Do you know why we called you here?". Eren nodded no and Mikasa responded "We have no idea, sir". Erwin walked closer to the two saluting soldiers and continued, "We have received news that you two have become an _item_, so congratulations, but you two do know that we are going outside the walls next week.." _Where is he going with this?_ They both thought. "… we want to make sure you both give it your best out there… and we don't want you guys to have distractions during the war… by that we mean while you are in war out there… Please do forget that you two are a couple".

"Wait what?!" blurted out Eren. "Shut up brat and listen" responded Levi quickly as he got up and slowly walked to Eren. "There is no necessary for violence" said Mikasa as she pulled Eren behind her and looked at Levi with furious eyes. "I _will_ take care of him _myself_" continued Mikasa. Hanji then grabbed Levi by the shoulder and pulled him back. Levi just gave another slight "Tch" and turned around and sat down while shining his gear. "Ackerman, this is why we are requesting this… you worry to much about Jaeger when your suppose to focus on your own life" said Commander Erwin. "Especially in battle" added Hanji. "The summary of this brats, is that forget about you lovey dovey shit during war and just focus on the mission, So don't start doing shit your way in war and focus not in each other or your _love_ just in our mission.. You got that brats". Eren sighed and responded "Yes Sir". Mikasa just nodded still looking furiously at Levi.

"Thanks for your reasoning and understandment, Jaeger, Ackerman you may leave now." Said Commander Erwin as he opened the door. Mikasa and Eren saluted and walked out the door. "Tch brats" cursed Levi under his breath. "What! I think they are adorable!" exclaimed Hanji. Erwin just nodded and continue, "We cannot allow our soldiers to die in vain next week". Hanji and Levi looked up to Erwin and nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: And You're Lucky..**

Eren finally walked Mikasa to the girls' cabin explaining that everything would be fine. Mikasa finally accepted what Eren said and kissed him goodbye before entering the girls' cabin. As Eren walked past the girls cabin something caught his eye. It was Armin walking out of the infirmary building. "Oi, Armin!" yelled Eren as he moved his arms up in the air to get his blonde friend's attention. "Eren…. Oh hey" replied Armin as he walked over to his grinning friend. "You went to visit Annie again?" asked Eren. "Oh.. yea.." whispered Armin as he walked with Eren towards the boys' cabin. Eren stopped halfway realizing that Armin wasn't his bright self right now. "Oi… Armin why are you upset?" asked Eren. "It's nothing Eren don't worry about it" said Armin as he tried to keep walking but he was then stopped by something grabbing his wrist. "Armin…." replied Eren. "I-It's Annie.. she…". Armin flashed back as he kept explaining what had happened.

-Armin's Flashback-

As Armin watched his friends leave he walked over to Annie's recovery room again. He got the nerves to open the door.. That's when he saw Annie trying to get out of her bed. But she was still somewhat weak so she fell on the floor. Armin quickly ran to her and picked her up. But he then frozed when he heard Annie speak.. "I heard what you said earlier". Armin stood her up and just layed her on her bed quickly trying to get out the door. But he was stopped as he felt a hand grabbing his shirt. Armin frozed and manage to say "A-and?". Annie gave a soft quiet chuckled and pulled Armin close to her. "I know what you did" replied Annie as she pulled Armin closer to her. Armin couldn't help but to let out a slow gasp.

"Annie I-" Armin was interrupted by Annie. "Look Armin.. You're a nice guy and all but I don't really know if I feel the same way Bu-" Annie couldn't finish because she was surprised Armin kissed her again. Annie pushed Armin away and continued "I-I only have feelings for someone else but I hope you find someone who will feel the same way as you". "No.. You're the one for me and I just cant stand the fact you don't like me back… Don't you realize you have no chance with Eren… That's why I'm here for you.." replied Armin as he pulled away and ran out the door.

-Back to the moment-

"Whoa.. buddy I'm sorry to hear that" said Eren as he patted Armin in the shoulder. "Just don't be Eren.. Just leave me alone right now" replied Armin as he shrugged off Eren's hand and kept walking towards another direction. "A-Armin.. Oi! Come back" yelled Eren as he ran towards Armin.

-Next Morning-

Mikasa woke up to find a note on her bed. "_You and Eren better watch out for each other next week!_" Mikasa glazed at the note and over Annie's bunk. '_No it couldn't be Annie her bed is still empty so she must be in the infirmary building still'_ thought Mikasa as she chuckled at the thought of putting Annie in a recovery room again. She suddenly heard a knock and a voice at the door. "Oi, Brat open up" commanded Levi. Mikasa got up and walked over the door pulling it open. "What do you want shorty" asked Mikasa as she glanced into Levi's eyes. Levi kicked Mikasa on the ankle making her fall down on her knees. Levi grabbed Mikasa's chin and replied "Is that the way you plan to greet your commander". Mikasa looked down at the floor before gazing up and saying "My bad Commander Shorty". "That's it" replied Levi as he pushed Mikasa against the wall. "You better learn to respect or I would have to train you as a dog" said Levi as he let go of his grip on Mikasa's red scarf. "Tch, filthy" whispered Levi. Mikasa replied with silence and a threatening look in her eyes as she cleans the dust on her pants. Mikasa was planning to throw a hit at Levi, but her actions were stopped by the door opening more. "Levi, I told you to make sure she is awake not to beat her up" said Commander Erwin as he came in and offered a hand to Mikasa. Mikasa grabbed his hand and stood up while brushing off more dust. "

"I know.. but this brat started to make this a more difficult task" replied Levi as he rolled his eyes and leaned by the door entrance. "Oi, Shorty" joked Hanji as she walked in with some documents. "Tch" replied Levi in annoyance. "Um.. is there something I did wrong?" asked Mikasa as she saluted her commanders. "Not exactly Mikasa" replied Hanji. "We just wanted to show you our steps and movements of our following week" continued Levi as he came in the room while shutting the door. "And this involves me how?" asked Mikasa. "Ackerman, We just wanted to make this clear of what we said yesterday, is of all seriousness we don't need you or Jaeger to be off guard on our battle next week. You guys as soldiers had to be aware that you need to focus on fighting for the citizen's protection." replied Erwin. Mikasa stood in silence until Erwin continued "Please do try your best to not focus on Eren and just focus on fighting against the titans". Mikasa replied in silence. Levi started to grow impatient and said "Is that clear Ackerman!". Mikasa just nodded and saluted. "That would be all" replied Erwin as he escorted himself and the other commanders out the door. "She was awfully quiet no?" asked Hanji. "Yes it appears so" replied Erwin as he walked down the hall. "Just like Jaeger this morning" added Hanji.

Mikasa continued dressing into her uniform, until she heard a knock. "Mikasa?" asked Eren as he let himself in. "Eren" replied Mikasa as she walked to him and gave him a kiss. "They came to talk to you too huh?" said Eren as he embraced Mikasa in his arms. "Yea.." whispered Mikasa as she waited for Eren to continue. "Mikasa… I'm not saying they are right but.. they are probably ri-" Eren was cut off by a quick peck from Mikasa. "How about we don't think of that and head over to the dining hall" continued Mikasa as she pulled Eren out the room and into the hall. '_Mikasa… Are you ok?'_ thought Eren as he walked with Mikasa down the hall. _'We just have two days together until that mission week..' _thought Mikasa as she sighed.

Breakfast was awfully quiet. Everyone was surprised that today Mikasa and Eren weren't acting all lovey dovey. Some started making false statement of them breaking up or having a huge fight. Armin noticed these awful whispers and glares. Meanwhile Mikasa and Eren were just thinking about the next week mission. "H-Hey guys are you two ok?" asked Armin with a worry look. "H-huh? Armin we are o-" Eren didn't finish his sentence when he noticed the glares people were giving them. Eren ducked his face down and whispered to Armin and Mikasa "O-Oi what are they staring at?". "It seems like they are looking at us" replied Mikasa. "W-Wait you guys haven't noticed? They think you guys are mad at each other or you broke up" continued Armin. "Huh? Why would they think that?" asked Eren. "Well… you guys haven't even you know.. showed affection to each other" replied Armin. Mikasa stood and glared a deadly look to everyone who was still glaring at them. Everyone panicked and started to look somewhere else. Mikasa sat back down and smiled "Problem solved". Armin and Eren chuckled and continued eating their breakfast.

After breakfast the trio walked to the training area to prepare for the week's battle. Everybody started to take peeks to see what was going on between Mikasa and Eren. "Do you think they are available now" whispered some people out of the blue. "Maybe but I doubt that they would go out with other people" some would answer back. "Hey Mikasa don't these stares make you feel weird?" asked Eren as he hold Mikasa's hand. "Hmmm.. doesn't really matter to me because I know that I'm still in love with you" replied Mikasa while getting a pink blush on her face. "Awww Mikasa" replied Eren as he pecked her on the cheek. This attracted more stares, which made Mikasa think of a plan. "Hey Eren" called Mikasa. "Yea Mik-" Eren was interrupted with Mikasa's lips touching his. Eren started to kiss back more passionately while pulling Mikasa close to him. Mikasa started to pull Eren closer while deepening the kiss. They continued this until they heard a yell, "Ok we get it you both are still a couple but please get a room!". Mikasa and Eren both stopped kissing and they both chuckled. Eren turned to Mikasa and said "Man, your so amazing". Mikasa giggled and pecked his lips one more time, "And you're lucky".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Expedition **

'_No! This can't be! Eren where are you?!'_ thought Mikasa as she managed to speed of through the woods with her 3DMG. Mikasa stopped on a tree branch for a quick rest. '_Eren… where can you be I know I'm not suppose to do this but I have to be there to protect you!'_ thought Mikasa as she jumped off the tree branch. "Eren!" yelled Mikasa. Nothing responded back. "Eren where are you!" she tired one more time. But nothing responded her back. Mikasa grew impatient and decided to keep going into she felt a hard grasp around her body. _'Dammit! I wasn't watching my surroundings!'_ thought Mikasa as she opened her eyes and saw her body being led inside the mouth of a titan. Then that's when she frozed up. '_What am I feeling? No this can't be! This feeling I remember it! It's that same feeling I felt before….fear..' _thought Mikasa as she felt a single tear rolling down her cold cheek. _'T-This is it… I failed to stay alive and be by Eren's side'_ she thought as her eyes started to become blurry of tears. Mikasa then felt the slimey mouth of a titan swallowing her. '_Eren… don't ever forget me and those good times we had'_ Mikasa thought as she closed her eyes and felt herself sliding down the titan's mouth.

That is when she felt a great grasp on her wrist. Mikasa looked up and so Eren holding the titans mouth open while holding unto Mikasa. '_Eren…. I see you… Eren.. I love you and I will always feel this way for you… Eren? Why are you crying everything will be alright… I hope that when I'm gone you wont forget me… Eren..please let go…'_ thought Mikasa as she gave a weak smile to Eren. "Mikasa! Why are you smiling! Mikasa this is no time to play hold on.. I'm going to get you out of this just please don't give up" plead Eren as he was trying to get enough strength to pull Mikasa out. Eren looked down at Mikasa's face, she was still wearing a weak smile. "Dammit Mikasa don't leave me now!" screamed Eren as he finally threw Mikasa out. Mikasa's smile faded away as she saw herself being thrown out of the mouth of the titan. She started to panic as she saw Eren being chewed in half by the titan. Mikasa tried to scream but it seemed as she lost her voice…..

Mikasa woke up and checked her surroundings. "It… was just a dream" she whispered as she wiped the sweat of her forehead. "I guess today's the day huh" sighed Mikasa. She started to get up and start dressing. She button up her shirt while adjusting her belts. She finally looked at herself in the mirror and sighed knowing that something was missing. Mikasa smiled as she went back to get her red scarf until there was a knock on the door. Mikasa dropped her scarf back on her bed as she reached for the door. While she answered she saw her lover. Eren smiled and joked "Dang Mikasa this is the second time I see your neck". Mikasa chuckled a bit as she pulled Eren in a grasp. "Say Mikasa… about today.." Eren was interrupted by Mikasa wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a quick kiss. "Let's not talk about today let us just focus on what is happening now" said Mikasa as she pulls Eren into another kiss. "But Mikasa I just wanted to tell you something" answered Eren once he pulled away. "hmm? don't talk just show" said Mikasa as she pecked Eren on the cheek. "You asked for it" joked Eren as he started to place a bite mark on Mikasa's neck. "Eren!" jumped Mikasa as she quickly grabbed her red scarf and ran to the mirror. "What? Didn't you asked for this..didn't you want my love mark?" chuckled Eren as he saw Mikasa quickly blushing when she saw Eren's "love mark". "You're so childish sometimes you know!" answered Mikasa while she quickly wrapped her scarf around her neck. "Aww come on don't be mean to me now, I'm pretty much mature now!" replied Eren as he hugged Mikasa from behind. "Fine then "Mr Mature" shall we go on to breakfast then" teased Mikasa as she walked out the door. "We shall!" yelled Eren as he ran out the door dragging Mikasa along with him.

Breakfast went by really fast. Many were acting kind of nervous since today was the day of the expedition. Meanwhile others had plans…..

Annie was sitting by herself thinking about her plan. She smirked at her plan and quickly exited the dining hall.

Jean was just eyeing Eren across the room wishing he was never born. But at the same time he was checking out Mikasa until she turned around and gave him a deadly glare. Jean quickly turned around cursing at himself for being so stupid. He then swore he was gonna make Mikasa fall for him.

Eren chuckled at the sight of what just had happened. While Mikasa turned to face Eren and gave him a slight blush. Armin on the other hand was just looking at Annie exiting the dining hall.

Commander Erwin entered the dining hall along with Commander Hanji and Corporal Levi. "Alright brats! Listen up!" yelled Levi. Everybody got quiet and stared at their direction. "Thank you Corporal Levi, Anyways today is the expedition day so you are order to go fetch your equipment and go get on your horses but before you do that you must check with Commander Hanji to know your position in this expedition" instructed Erwin as he started to exit with Levi by his side. Hanji just gave the cadets her joyous face and she started to name the cadets who are going to help her catch a titan, "cadet Mikasa, Jean, Berthold and Connie are coming along with me and my original squad" said Hanji as she continued " Now with Levi we have.. Cadet Eren, Armin, Reiner, Sasha, Christa, and Ymir". This continued for atleast 30 minutes more until everything was all set. Everybody went to go get their equipment and go meet up outside. Eren was climbing unto his horse until he heard a sweet voice "Eren" said Mikasa as she walked near Eren. Eren just grabbed her in a hug and said "Mikasa you know how bad I love you… And you know how hard this is for me not to be next to you but I want you to know that I love you and one more thing… Don't die please" plead Eren as he smile at Mikasa while a tear rolled down his face. He quickly kissed Mikasa passionately one more time until Corporal Levi told him that they should go get in their position to exit the walls. Eren nodded as he held Mikasa really hard and he slowly let go. Leaving Mikasa speechless.

Behind the walls citizens waited to see the Scout Regiment ready to leave for another expedition. Mikasa was looking around for a sign of Eren but she couldn't see him around. _Eren… please don't die.. ple-_ Mikasa's thought was interrupted by a certain Commander yelling to open the gates. Leaving everyone thinking about:

_Will…._

_This….._

_Expedition….._

_Be….._

_Successful?..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Yahoo!" screamed Hanji as she threw her hands up in the sky as she saw the gates opening. "Oi, shorty! Do you think we will be able to catch a titan this time?" asked Hanji with curiosity in her eyes. "Tch, why don't you just realize that you're part of a abnormal titan" responded Levi as he waited for the gates to be wide opened. "Aww shorty, you feel like everyone is a titan just because they are taller than you huh" teased Hanji as she wore a wide grin. "I swear to wall Maria, I'm going to murder you one day four eyes!" Levi backfired as he threw a deadly glance to where Hanji was. "Whatever you say shorty!" yelled Hanji as she raced out of the wall. "Tch four eyes" mumbled Levi as he led his group out of the walls.

"Oi Eren let's get a move on!" commanded Levi as Eren snapped out of his daydream. "A-Ah s-sorry corporal!" stuttered Eren as he caught up to Levi. "Thinking about her huh?" asked Armin as he caught up to Eren. "Yea… Bu-" Eren was interrupted by a short corporal saying, "Oi, remembered what we talked about". "U-Uh yes sir" stuttered Eren was again as he gave a nod to Armin. "Now divide into your positions" commanded Levi as he glanced back at his group. "Yes Sir" yelled the rest of the group.

(RC=Random Cadet) Their positions were:

RC Levi RC

Armin Eren Sasha

RC Christa Ymir RC

RC Reiner RC

"Eren make sure everybody is in the right spot" ordered Levi as he continued to look forward. '_Mikasa… please Fight'_ Eren thought as he looked around to make sure everybody was in the right spot. "Sir! Everyone is in the right spot!" Eren yelled as he continued in his thoughts..'_I wonder if I'm far from Mikasa right now'…_

What Eren didn't know that there was 7 sections in this expedition. The first two sections were up front one was guided by Erwin to lead the whole expedition. And the other was guided by Hanji so she would be able to catch some titans. Levi's group was right in the middle of the whole layout. While there were other sections protecting the middle section. It was sorted like a diamond with Levi's group in the middle.

"Oi! Mikasa" Jean yelled to grab the raven's attention. Mikasa glanced at Jean. "Why do you like that Jaeger kid?" asked Jean as he tried to catch up with Mikasa's horse. "This is no time to discuss personal questions" responded Mikasa plainly. "In other words get lost!" joked Connie as he chuckled at the scene. Jean clicked his tongue as he thought about another plan to try to break Mikasa up with Eren. _'Eren. It's impossible to not think about you at this moment and time….please fight'_ Mikasa thought as she glanced ahead. They seem to be approaching a forest area.

"Okaaay cadets be prepared to change into your 3dmg" sang Hanji as she quickly jumped off of horse while shooting herself into the air. _' Not this place again'_ thought Mikasa as she flashed back to the time where she saw Annie eating Eren. _'No! it won't happen again I'm pretty sure Eren will be passing by here soon'_ thought Mikasa as she threw herself into the air changing into her 3dmg. "H-hey Mikasa a-are you a-alright?" asked a sweaty Berthold as he caught up to Mikasa. Mikasa just glanced at him and gave him a slight nod.

"OOOOH YOU SAW THAT WAR HORSE?! EVEN THOUGH BERTHOLD HAS NO GAME HES STILL GOT A BETTER RESPONSE THAN YOU DID" teased Connie as he flew up in the air with Jean. "I-it was just that I didn't grab her attention more than he did" replied Jean while rolling his eyes. _' He just got lucky.. yea that's it.. Now it's my turn to talk to her'_ thought Jean as he speeds up while yelling to Connie, "Watch and Learn". Jean caught up to Mikasa and smirked while saying "Hey Mikasa If Eren wasn't born wouldn't you pick me over anybody else." stated Jean as he gave another smirk.

Mikasa didn't even bother to answer she just took out her swords and pushed jean aside. Jean froze and landed unto a tree branch until he saw Mikasa slicing a Titan's neck. She got up and flew by Jean while saying, "You better start checking your surroundings before you become a titan's horse stew". Connie couldn't believe what just happened, he quickly flew to Jean and chuckled even more before patting him on the back. "Don't worry my little pony you'll get your chance some other time." Joked Connie as he jumped off and continued to follow Hanji's lead.

"Commander Hanji, There is a titan spotted at 12 o'clock" exclaimed a cadet as she zoomed near Hanji. Hanji gave one of her wide grins before stating, "OOOH I wonder what kind of titan we are talking about here". "A 13 meter class, Commander" replied the cadet. Hanji started to make her grin bigger until she gave an order, "Mikasa, act as bait and drive the titan to our capture spot". Mikasa just nodded as she flew unto the other direction. _'This can't be good, I have to protect her!'_ thought Jean as he swiftly separated from the group to go follow Mikasa.

"O-OW" stated Eren as he grasped his fist to the spot where his heart is. "Eren are you feeling ok?" asked Armin as he looked back at his brunette friend. "A-Ah I think so" replied Eren as he lead his mind to wonder why his heart ached in the first place. "Oi, Brat stop fooling around, be ready to switch to 3dmg.. We are approaching those big ass trees again" stated Levi as he looked at the forest. "A-Ah Y-Yes sir" Eren nodded as he started to let everyone know what they have to do next. As they were approaching the forest Levi went ahead and switched to 3dmg immediately. Everybody else followed his lead. "S-Sir where exactly are we supposed to approach?" questioned Armin as he tried to catch up to his short Corporal.

Without looking back Levi just blankly stated, "Your only duty is to kill any titans and remain alive". …..

Mikasa swiftly landed on top of a tree in front of the 13 meter titan. "Follow" stated Mikasa as she started to go through the forest swiftly while the titan started chasing her. "A-Amazing" said Jean as he quickly felt a red blush across his face. _'It won't be long enough until Mikasa is mine, Only MINE' _thought Jean as he secretly followed the 13 meter titan which was following Mikasa.

Just as Mikasa was turning around to make sure the titan was still following her. She saw another titan coming and punching the 13 meter titan away. Mikasa's eyes widen as she started to realize that the titan was Annie.

_' __Hahaha I got you where I exactly want you Ackerman! By yourself! With Nobody around to witness YOUR DEATH!'_ thought Annie as she controlled her titan self to throw a punch at Mikasa. Mikasa tried to dodge the hit but Annie got her just in time throwing Mikasa unto the ground.

"A-AH O-OUCH!" yelled Eren as he clenched his fist to his heart again.

"Eren!" yelled Armin as he raced back to his friend who was on a tree branch.

"A-AH OW!" yelled Eren harder as he fell to his knees.

"Eren! A-Are you feeling alright?!" questioned Armin as he tried to help his friend up.

_'__No! I'm not alright! It has to be Mikasa!' _thought Eren as he told his blonde friend "I'm going to look for Mikasa!"

"No Eren! You can't I bet she's alrig-".

"The hell with that I have to make sure she's alright!" Eren yelled back as he jumped off while using his 3dmg to speed off in search of Mikasa.

_' __I can't just sit here I have to help him too!' _thought Armin as he raced after his friend.

"M-Mikasa..," whispered Eren as he started to remember her smiles and their moments together, He wiped a tear away as he continued saying, "..please fight".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Anything For Love**

Mikasa groaned in pain as she got up from the ground. "H-Have T-To.."Mikasa couldn't continue her sentence because Annie sends another hit towards Mikasa. Mikasa switched to her 3dmg and raced away dodging the hit. "F-Fight T-To" Mikasa was again interrupted by Annie's titan roar. Mikasa covered her ears and squinted her eyes not realizing Annie grabbing and throwing her on the ground. Before Mikasa could touch the ground she quickly shot a grappling hook on a tree making her rise up. _'You won't give up huh'_ thought Annie as she yelled again attracting titans to come for Mikasa. Mikasa landed on a tree branch and she weakly pulled her head up. While looking at Annie Mikasa smirked and wiped the blood off her mouth while saying, "If I fight I will win, if I don't fight then I Die".

At this point Annie was going mad.

"ROOOOAAARRR" yelled a titan in the distance. "A-Ah Annie?" thought Armin as he raced up to Eren.

Armin was about to question his friend but he was shocked to see his eyes red and tear rolling down his cheeks. Armin decided to just remain silent and follow his brunette friend's lead.

Annie was beyond angry now. She started to pick up anything in her sight and she would throw them towards Mikasa. Mikasa silently chuckled as she saw Annie acting like a child. She swiftly dodged Annie's throwing objects and zoomed past Annie's titan face. Annie glanced at Mikasa but she was soon blind by Mikasa throwing her blades on her eyes. _'Ugh that bi-'_ Annie's thoughts were interrupted by sharp pain on her neck. Annie quickly realized that it is Mikasa trying to take her out so she decided to smack Mikasa off of her neck. Mikasa was sent flying with a trail of blood in the air. Mikasa smiled as she strated to think _'T-This is it I'm done for I'm losing a lot of blood already… Eren please remember me'_ Mikasa was waiting for her body to hit the ground causing her last breaths to be gone.

She felt a warm grasp around her body carrying her up. Mikasa slowly open her eyes. Her sight was blind at first but she saw her blonde friend Armin. He was yelling something to her but she couldn't understand him. So she just smiled and gently grasped Armin's warm cheeks before she lost conscious.

"N-No M-Mikasa!" yelled Armin as he felt Mikasa's hand moving slowly down his cheeks. Armin then flew on a safe tree branch which was really high. Armin sat down on the tree branch holding his friend on his lap. He quickly pulled his ears to where Mikasa's heart is. _'Come on Mikasa you can't leave us now'_ thought Armin as he listened quietly to Mikasa's chest.

_Thump…. Thump….thump_ Armin sighed in relief as he looked down to where Annie was looking in the sky while her eyes were recovering. On of Annie's eyes regenerated quickly so she slowly led her eye to where Armin and Mikasa was. She gave them a maniac grin as she slowly walked towards the tree. She was planning to throw a punch towards the tree so it will break down causing Armin and Mikasa to fall. But she was soon interrupted by a titan's fist yelling and throwing a punch towards her face. This sent Annie flying back. Everyone stood in shock. Until Hanji excitedly yelled, "Fire!". All of the grappling hooks started to fire but Annie just pulled the weapons off as she started to get up. "W-What this didn't work again!" exclaimed Hanji as she pouted.

They then heard another titan yell as they saw titan Eren running and throwing himself on Annie. "Tch annoying brat" sneered Levi as he watched the scene. "Commander Erwin, Hanji, and Corporal Levi look!"exclaimed a cadet while poiting at a direction. "Tch" replied Levi as he started to get surprised. "YAHOOO" exclaimed Hanji as she saw the stampede of titans coming towards Eren and Annie.

"Can I Can I Can I please!" pouted Hanji while jumping towards Erwin. "I guess it can't be helped" replied Erwin as Levi looked at them annoyed. "YAHOO! OK CADETS ONCE WE EXERMINATE ALL OF THESE TITANS MAKE SURE WE LEAVE TWO ALIVE!" ordered Hanji at the top of her lungs. "Y-Yes!" saluted the rest of the cadets as they prepared to act.

"A-Armin! What happened to Mikasa" asked Jean as he appeared out of nowhere. "J-Jean I will explain later let's just go with the other squad. "A-Ah Yes!" Jean said as he picked up Mikasa's body. Armin and Jean zoomed through the forest until they found the rest of the squads.

Eren was getting really angry as he started to throw punches at Annie. Annie just dodged them. _'Why can't you just love me…I don't want to hurt you…'_ thought Annie as she gently grasped Eren's face. This surprised Eren making him stop throwing punches. Annie just smiled as she slowly made her titan face closer to Eren's titan face.

They were inches away until they heard a yell, "ENOUGH!". They were interrupted by Armin cutting through Eren's titan neck and pulling him out forcefully.

Annie just screamed louder causing the titan stampede to hurry up to where she was.

"Tch brat" said Levi as he made his way down but he was soon stopped by Armin handing Eren to him. "No Corporal with all due respect, I want to be the one to cut her out." said Armin as he saluted his Corporal. "Tch make it quick brat" replied Levi as he took Eren away.

Armin just jumped off the tree branch while saluting making everybody think he was crazy for pulling a stunt like that. They then saw Armin making a flip while changing positions to 3dmg. He shot a grappling hook besides Annie. Annie wasn't paying attention she just closed her eyes and she hugged Eren's Titan skeleton. Armin quietly went behind Annie's neck and he took his blade, He stabbed her neck. "Annie I love you" Armin said as he started to pull her out. Before she lost conscious she whispered "And I love you….Eren".

Armin felt a single tear roll down as he looked at his crush's face.

_'__Why can't you just love me'_ thought Armin as he got up. He was about to grab Annie until he saw a big hand grabbing her and pulling her up.

"Annie! No!" yelled Armin as he pulled two swords out. "H-Huh?" questioned Annie as she started to open her eyes. She started to realize what was going to happen so she just smiled and laughed. "Finally something that would put me to rest!".

"Annie what are you saying!?" yelled Armin as he shot a grappling hook towards the titan.

"Sir should we go and help Cadet Arlert?" questioned some cadets to Levi. "No… let him handle this" Erwin joined in. All of the cadets looked at him like if he was mad. "O-Ouch" groaned Eren as he woke up and touched his head. His eyes grew big as he saw Mikasa lying besides him with a lot of injured areas. "M-Mikasa!" exclaimed Eren as he got to Mikasa and carried her in his arms. Eren was searching for his blonde friend to find out what happened to Mikasa. But as soon as he found his blonde friend his eyes widen. He saw Armin fighting a titan by himself. That titan had Annie in his hand. "A-Armin.." said Eren as he continued, "Now I know that you would do anything for love".

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" yelled Armin as he approached to the titan's neck.

Blood was splattered everywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I have you

Eren's eyes opened slowly too the glistening light coming from the window. Eren grunt as he tried to sit up. But something seemed to be holding him back. His eyes slowly wondered to see what was holding on to him. That is when he saw Mikasa's gentle face buried into his chuckled as he sees his sweet girlfriend's face. He lays back down and looks up to the cieling trying to remember what had happened in the expedition. All he remembers is seeing blood splatter everywhere before his eyes started to become blurry. Eren shook it off as he started to embrace Mikasa. He buried his face into her hair while he took one of his hands and gently started to make small circles into her arm.

That was when he felt Mikasa jump. He slowly lifted up her sleeve and he was surprised to see bands around her arm. To his curiosity he decided to lift up her blouse to see if she had any more of those bandages. Once he lifted up her blouse he saw almost her whole entire stomach wrapped up in a band. He silently cursed Annie's name as he gently pulled Mikasa's blouse down

"That is when he froze because he heard a sweet mumble from his raven lover. "What was that mikasa?" Questioned Eren as he layed back down facing his lover. "I said stop being a pervert while im sleeping" Mikasa stated with a death glare. "W-What N-No I-I M-Mikasa!" Eren stutterted as he fell off the bed. Mikasa just giggled as she slowly took a peek underneath her. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw Eren with his blushing mess.

"Mikasa! This is not funny!" Eren whined as he got up from the floor. "Sorry Eren but your acting like a child" replied Mikasa as she lays back down on the bed. "Im not a child Mikasa im a real man!" argued Eren as he walked closer to Mikasa. "Yeah sure... whatever Eren" stated Mikasa as she gazed at the emerald eyed boy.

"Mikasa why are you acting different!? You know what never mind im going to prove to you that i am a real man!" Yelled Eren as he jumped on Mikasa. Mikasa just gave him a stoic look which made Eren more annoyed. Eren slightly leaned in closer to Mikasa's neck. He decided to breath on her neck before he begun his plan.

Eren glanced up to Mikasa before he smirked and bit her neck. "E-Eren!" yelled Mikasa as she felt her face getting warmer and warmer. She started to feel herself growing into a blushing mess everytime she felt Eren's breath against her neck. After a couple of seconds she felt Eren smirk before he slowly raised his face from her neck. Eren then gazed at Mikasa and said, "A real man will mark his territory won't he?"

Mikasa just playfully slapped his face before grabbing his neck and pulling him closer. "A real man feeds his women with love doesn't he?" teased Mikasa as she saw Eren growing a blush as well. Once she saw his blush she pulled him closer into a passionate kiss. After that kiss, Eren pulled away and slightly glanced at the floor. Mikasa grew a concern face not knowing if she did something wrong.

Before she could even say anything... Eren answered her thoughts, "No... Mikasa you didn't do anything wrong its just that...".

"Eren?"

"Mikasa i just missed your kisses and you teases and.. i..."

"...what's wrong?"

"I don't know what i would do without you... once i saw Annie trying to kill you... i lost because... i didn't want to lose you... i didnt want to go through life with the same feeling i had after my mother's death..."

"Eren...", whispered Mikasa as she cupped his cheek and pulled him

"Yeah?"

"As long as I have you I can do anything... and that includes dodging death its self."

Eren felt relieved at Mikasa's voice so he couldn't help but smile and close in for another kiss. Eren had to admit that he would've not survive without Mikasa in his life. Even though she treats him like a kid... he sure does love her attention. After a while of gasping for air Eren kisses Mikasa's cheek and tells her, " I love everything about you"

Mikasa blushed and replied " I love everything about you too".

Eren gave her a warm smile and looked at the clock. "Its almost lunch time..." stated Eren as he scratched his neck. Eren turned around and told Mikasa " would you like to have a lunch date with me".

Mikasa just giggled and replied " Sure just help me get on that wheelchair-"

"Nope can do if we spend that much time then Sasha would leave us with no food " replied Eren with a childish smile. "In other words I'm going to carry you over there!" said Eren as he picked up Mikasa bridal style.

"But Er-"

"Nope sorry its been decided... so hold on" With that Eren rushed out the door while holding mikasa close to him. He was running so fast that he shoved Jean to side as he cutted

"Oi Jaeger! Don't cut" barked Jean as he tapped Eren's shoulder.

Eren turned around and smirked as he said "Im sorry horseface but this is important. You see i am holding a very beautiful injured person who is also hungry and since I am her personal lover and nurse I have to think of her state not anybody's else"

Jean blushed as he saw how adorable Mikasa looked like being carried. "Oh i see but umm you know if you need help with her... i mean umm...never mind Jaeger!".

Eren smirked and said, "Well if you insist then can you carry Mikasa's lunch to our table"."Umm sure anything for her... I mean ummm yeah whatever"

Mikasa was already growing annoyed so she tucked her face into Eren's neck. Eren slightly turned around and grabbed his lunch tray before walking towards his usual lunch table. Once they got there Eren placed his tray down before placing Mikasa down too. Jean slowly walked towards them and handed Mikasa her tray. Jean slightly smiled before running away afraid to receeve another glare from Mikasa.

"Hmm... Armin is not here yet" said Eren as he grabbed his bread. Mikasa nodded as she started to blow on her spoonful of soup. "I wonder where he is at" stated Eren as he looked around the dining room. That was when he heard a loud crash...

* * *

Hey there reader-chans or kuns,

Well i have some news for you well first one is that my computer broke down so my uploads might seem short or different because i will be doing them on my phone. The second news is that on wattpad i will be uploading right away when i write the next chapter meanwhile on it might take sometime til i get a new computer or if my parents will let me use theirs so i can upload on here. If you want to find me on wattpad i have the same username and i believe the fanfic has the same name and cover. So i am really sorry for all of this long waiting for a new upload.

Anyways that is all i have for you guys so i hope that you will enjoy this chapter...

THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND ALL OF THE FAVORITES LOVE YOU GUYS!

From: LaSelluznc


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Crazy in Love with You

That was when he heard a loud crash... Eren looked at the direction the sound came from and found a helpless blonde on the ground with a mess around him.

"Oi, Armin!" yelled Eren as he and Mikasa rushed over to help their beloved blonde best friend. Eren kneeled down against his blonde bestfriend and found that he past out on the ground.

"A-Armin!" worried Eren as he shooked his best friend helplessly.

"Eren don't shake him too hard lets take him to the infirmary!" commanded Mikasa as she pushed Eren to make him get up already.

"A-Ah" huffed Mikasa in pain as she tried to stand up.

"Oi Mikasa don't pressure yourself" said Jean as he looked at Eren and said, "Well don't just stand there give me Armin and help your girlfriend!".

"O-Oh.. right... Thanks horseface"said Eren as he handed his blonde friedn to Jean and he rushed quickly to Mikasa's side.

"Tch, Come on" replied Jean as he rushed out of the dining hall.

"Are you alright Mikasa?" questioned Eren as he picked up Mikasa and rushed out after Jean.

"Y-Yeah now that you're with me" stated Mikasa as she gave a quick kiss on Eren's lips. Eren lightly nodded and continued to catch up to Jean.

~AT the infirmary~

"It seems he has a fever" stated Hanji as she looked at Armin's results she got from the nurse.

"D-Do you think he will be ok" questioned Eren as he gazed at Armin with worried written all over his face.

"Dont you remember Eren?" questioned Hanji as she gazed over at Mikasa and Eren.

"Squad leader Hanji what exactly do you mean if he remembers?" asked Mmikasa as she got closer to Eren.

Hanji let out a sigh before continueing, "I think it all started when cadet Arlert tried to save the female titan when she was about to be devoured by titans..."

~FLashback~

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" yelled Armin as he... took a clean slice on the titans neck which started to let go of Annie's body.

"C-Commander please let us help him!" stuttered a cadet he started to grow impatient with Erwin's command.

"No let him handle this... this cadet seems very odd but intersting" stated Erwin as he gave a small nod to Levi as if he was giving him a signal.

More titans started to surround Armin while he was in the ground carrassing Annie's face. Another titan tried to grab Annie but... "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Armin as he took out his sword and sliced the titans hand. That was when the titan gave a angry yell but was soon dead by Levi swooping in and taking a clean slice off of that titan.

"C-Corporal!" stuttered Armin as he saw Levi coming towards him with Hanji on his side. Armin was about to say something when Hanji took Annie out of his hands but he was soon interrupted by a hard hit in the head.

"OI A-ARMIN!" yelled Jean as he jumped down and swopped his blonde friend off the ground before he would've gotten even more injured.

"Tch, Brat, always check your surroundings" stated Levi as he gave a last slice to a titan near him.

"ALL CADETS RETREAT ON FORMATION TOWARDS THE WALLS!" commanded Erwin as he waited for Levi to manuever his way towards him.

~End of flashback~

"So you're telling me that Armin recieved a good hit behind the head by a titan walking towards him?" asked Eren as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, according to my calculations when a titan approaches you it can make the ground move depending at the speed itz moving or the wieght of it since this tiatn was kind of bean's size but you know more heavire it made a hard contact with the ground which Armin was really near to ans that caused a vibrations which made Armin bounce off the ground towards a tree where he hitted his head really hmm let me think the hit wasn't that bad or that soft maybe i would calculate a minor impact which could've caused him this fever and that is why he is here but if it would've been a different titan with a different si-" Hnaji was interrupted by a short corporal saying, "Tch they get it four-eyes"

"Aww, shorty why did you ruin the fun" whined Hanji as Levi dragged her out of the room.

"Thank the walls that was over" sighed Eren as he sat next to Armin on his bed. '_I just want you to be ok buddy... please be ok..'_ thought Eren as he stood back up and asked Mikasa, "Would you like to go back to your infirmary room Milady"

Mikasa chuckled before answering, "Yes but first let me say goodbye to Armin". Mikasa lightly pressed her lips on Armin's forehead before being picked up by Eren.

"Aww that's not fair I want a kiss too" whined Eren as he walked out of the room with Mikasa in his arms.

Once they arrived at their destination Eren sat Mikasa down her bed, he walked over the door and closed it. "Hey, Mikasa?" said Eren as he kept gazing at the closed door. "Yeah Eren?" replied Mmikasa as she stared at her boyfriend. "Do ...you think this will all end one day so... we would get married?". Mikasa blushed and there was a long silence.

"Eren do... do you really mean what you asked..?"

"...Y-yes i-i do..."

"Eren..."

"..."

Mikasa just stared at Eren's back with tears gathering up in her eyes.

Eren still refused to turn around so he continued to stare at the closed door.

"Eren i-"

"Mikasa... I ... I want to have a family with you... I want this to end so we could go live outside of the walls...I want this to end because.. I don't want our future family to be in danger.. I want to live a happy life with you ... because I love you...I know this is random but...after what I heard what happen to Armin and after i remembered what happened on the last expedition... I ... I dont want one of us to leave the other alone in this world... So i wondered... that if...Mikasa...Would you mar-" Eren was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Eren opened it and he saw Corporal Levi standing behind it.

"Lights out cadets, so this means you should head back to your room Jaeger" commanded Levi as he glared at Eren.

"O-Ooh yea.. Let me just say goodbye to Mikasa, Corporal" said Eren as he quickly gave a Kiss to his girlfriend before Levi could catch him. Levi then grabbed Eren by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the room.

"Walk with me Eren" stated Levi as he closed Mikasa's room. "Y-Yes sir" replied Eren as he tagged along.

"Eren... I was walking by and I heard what you were telling cadet Ackerman back there... I decided to interrupt so I can tell you something... Eren don't get your hopes up will ya, What i'm trying to say is that... well... When you take a shit , don't push yourself too far because you can get your anus injured... Do you get what I'm trying to tell you?" said Levi as they reached Eren's room.

"Yes sir you er... were trying to say that... I should try not to plan too much because my plans might be ruined if i try to hard to succeed it and... I can come out hurt from it" guessed Eren as he dropped a sweat. Levi just nodded and said, "lights out cadet".

"U-Uh... good night Corporal" replied Eren. Eren then walked into his room and threw himself on his bed. '_Should I...even ask her to marry me this early..'_ thught Eren as he stared up into the cieling.

_'What was eren trying to tell me... was he gonna propose?... Ii dont think so because..in this situation... but the way he was acting...ugh I'm in love with this cute idiot..'_ thought Mikasa as she smiled to herself and stared up the cieling.

_'I am crazy in love with you'_ they both thought before they fell asleep.

* * *

Hey there reader-chans or kuns,

I am now going to start informing you:

.my computer broke down so uploads will be different and slow to appear on fanfic until i can find a way to upload it on somebody's computer.

..On wattpad i will be uploading right away when i write the next chapter

...If you want to find me on wattpad i have the same username and i believe the fanfic has the same name and cover.

...I am really sorry for all of this long waiting for a new upload.

Anyways that is all i have for you guys so i hope that you will enjoy this chapter...

THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND ALL OF THE FAVORITES LOVE YOU GUYS!

From: LaSelluznc


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Where are you?**

A shimmer light started glistening on Eren's eye. Eren slowly opens his eyes but then notices that he isn't in his room...or any room...he notices that he's not at the Scout regiments castle..."H-Hello" whispers Eren while hoping that he is just being pranked on. "J-Jean... look this isnt funny. Come out!" Yelled Eren. No answer...Eren let out a deperate sigh. He got up and started to explore his surroundings. '_That dumb horse should freaking stop playing with me_' thought Eren as he approached a tiny hole where a light was shimmering. Eren noticed that that small light was the only thing that shimmered in the room. The rest of the room was dark...and it felt moisty.. Eren then looked through the hole. His eyes widen as he saw walls... those walls... '_T-Those walls...That's wall Maria!'_ Thought Eren as he felt rapid thumps in his chest. Eren started to panic... Where was he!?...How did he get here?!..Will they ever find him?!.."SOMEONE! ANYBODY! HELP! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE!"

Mikasa woke up rapidly... She noticed that her breathing was above normal. Mikasa touched her heart... it started to ache... "Ga" yelled Mikasa as she holded her heart closely. She then heard a conversation going on outside her room. "I dont think we should tell her Ymir" a voice said. "Come on dont be such a wuss Krista! You know that she will find out sooner than later" replied Ymir as she started to hold a doors knob. "But Ymir she'll be heart broken and... didnt she seem happier with him...but now that...that happened. ...what if she goes mad!" Backfired Krista as she gently tried to push Ymir away from the door. "Sorry little princess but Im going to do this my way. Plus it was a order from Hanji" replied Ymir as she finally opened the door that revealed Mikasa sitting on the bed and holding onto her heart.

"Ymir? Krista?" Questioned Mikasa. "Hey Mikasa we have to tell you something" said Ymir as she holded her neck with one of her hands. Mikasa replied with silence. "Uh, well you see your boyfriend is um... missing" Ymir then started to whisper, "we believe he was kidnap by...Annie" That was all it took for Mikasa to man up and jump out of bed. Ymir quickly blocked the door as Krista tried to make Mikasa back off. "Mikasa where do you think you're going?" asked Krista as she tried to look tough. "I'm going to look for Eren" stated Mikasa as she tried to not cry.

"No Mikasa. We were order to inform you what is going on and how they already have people to look for Eren and you're not permitted to go join and look for him" said Ymir as she straightened up against the door. Mikasa stopped and glared at her. "You can glare all you want but you have to stay here and recover " said Ymir as she pointed at Mikasa's side. Mikasa looked at her side and saw that she was right her injury opened up again and it will be impossible for her to go look for Eren...without dying that Mikasa slowly went back to her bed and laid down. Krista came by her side and asked "Would you let me care for your injury?" Mikasa just nodded as she slowly stared at the roof. '_Eren...Where are you?!_'Thought Mikasa as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Ymir just sighed and brought a chair near the door. While Krista quickly looked around for the first aid kit.

"Keep your eyes peeled soldiers!" Commanded Erwin as he rode through the streets of wall Sina.'_This is quite interesting. ... where could that boy possibly be?..._' thought Erwin as he made another turn around the streets of Wall Sina.

"Alright Cadets let's find us Eren! Because i still need to experiment on him!" Commanded Hanji as she quickly walked around the allies of Wall Sina. '_Oh boy... what a shame... i cannot perform another experiment until Eren shows up_' thought Hanji as she looked around her surroundings.

"Hear up you brats! Keep an eye out for anything suspicious and remember dont get separated from the group!" Commanded Levi as he leaded a group of cadets underground Wall Sina. '_Tch what a great day to be down this dumpster_' thought Levi as he closed his eyes and flashed back to his past.

'_EREN...WHERE ARE YOU?!_'

* * *

Hey there reader-chans or kuns, I am now going to start informing you:

.my computer broke down so uploads will be different and slow to appear on fanfic until i can find a way to upload it on somebody's computer.

..On Wattpad i will be uploading right away when i write the next chapter

...I am really sorry for all this long wait for a new upload. Anyways that is all i have for you guys so i hope that you enjoyed this chapter...

THANKY FOR THE SUPPORT AND ALL OF THE FAVORITES! LOVE YOU GUYS!

From: LaSelluznc


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: ****_Mikasa...wait for me_**

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Screamed Eren as he ran into the wall. "Come on! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Yelled Eren once again as he punched the hole where that one single light glimmers. Suddenly he heard a crack. Eren started tapping on the wall with the small peek hole. "It seems like this is a weak wall...maybe just maybe...if i hit it hard enough would it break open?" Whispered Eren to himself as he backed away from the peek hole. Eren gather he strength..._'come Eren do this for Mikasa...try to escape for her..' _with that thought Eren ran quickly towards the wall with the peek hole. **_-Crumbles-_**

Eren slowly got up from the ground. "Where the hell am I?!" Asked Eren as he looked around. Eren turned back to see where he was trapped. "It was a cave all along?... Who brought me here anyways?" questioned Eren as he turned around to see walls in the distance. _'Guess I should head back_' thought Eren as he grabbed his neck with one of his hands. _'What the-' _thought Eren as he discovered that he wasn't wearing his key to his basement. _'Did i drop it?'_ Thought Eren as he walked back into the entrance of the cave. "Where the hell is it?!" He yelled untile he heard a cold voice say, "Looking for this?"

Eren didn't even bother to turn around he knew who that voice belonged to... "_Annie _.."

The cold blonde lets out a small chuckle, "Yes..._Love~_"

"Give me my key back this isnt funny ...your putting humanity's last hope in danger!" Backfired Eren as he turned around.

"Huh? Last time I checked...I actually didn't give a shit about humanity" chuckled Annie as she spinned the key around her fingers.

"You selfish b-" Eren got interrupted.

"Whoa there _lover bo_y no need to get angry I just have a simple request in exchange for this stupid key" smirked Annie as she swunged the key in front of Eren.

"...go on..."

"Become mine... and the key is yours"

"Never in a million years"

"Oh. I thought you wanted to save humanity and your precious _sister_"

"I do want to save humanity and my _girlfrien_d not my sister. Mikasa was never adopted by us because we just took her in"

"Your really smart and handsome that's why I want you"

"I said **no** Annie"

Annie frowned, "then I guess you dont need _this"_ with that Annie tossed the key off of the mountain.

"I. AM. SO. F*CKING. DONE. WITH YOU!" yelled Eren as he tackled Annie off of the mountain. Annie smirked as she threw a punch at Eren's face. "_Eren I'm done pleading you... Now-" _Annie threw another punch at Eren but this time in his stomach. She continued, "_I WILL MAKE YOU MINE NO MATTER WHAT!NOW EREN LET US COUNT UNTIL WE HIT THE GROUND TOGETHER AND DIE! 10...9...8...7...6...5..." _Eren closed his eyes and kicked Annie in the stomach. He then continued, "_4...3...2...1..." _The wind ran quickly through both of their bodies. Indeed they were getting closer and closer toward the ground. _'Mikasa...wait for me my love_' thought Eren as a smile slipped on his face, "..._0_...".

**_-Blood splattered unto the green ground-_**

* * *

Hey there reader-chans or kuns,

I am now going to start informing you:

.my computer broke down so uploads will be different and slow to appear on fanfic until i can find a way to upload it on somebody's computer.

..On Wattpad i will be uploading right away when i write the next chapter

...I am really sorry for all this long wait for a new upload.

Anyways that is all i have for you guys so i hope that you enjoyed this chapter...

THANKY FOR THE SUPPORT AND ALL OF THE FAVORITES! LOVE YOU GUYS!

From: LaSelluznc


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Eren wait for me**

_blood splattered unto the green grass... _

"RRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRR" yelled a Titan form Eren as he threw a kick at Annie's titan form. Annie failed at dodging his kick causing her to fall on her back. Eren then tightens his fist as he turns away and starts running towards the walls. '_Got to reach the walls on time!_' Thought Eren as he kept running straight ahead. Annie gets up and watches Eren running away towards the... '_THE WALLS?! UGH EREN! YOU WILL BE MINE I WILL FOREVER PROHIBIT YOU FROM GETTING BACK WITH THAT SKANK!_' thought Annie as she starts running towards Eren...

"Captian Hanji? What's wrong?" Ask one of the soldiers as he gives a concern look at Hanji who's wearing a thirst for titans. "He...he's outside the walls! " replies Hanji as she looks at Moblit. "Y-your orders captain Hanji" salutes Moblit as he gets ready for the worst. "Gather everybody and head towards the walls immediately!" Commands Hanji as she runs out of the alley with some cadets behind her...

"Commander, did that noise grab your attention?" Questions a cadet as he looks at Erwin who's looking towards the sky. "Grab everyone together and meet me near the walls." Commanded Erwin as he continued, "I'll go get Levi and the others." The cadet nods and salutes before running off.

"I-I...I SWEAR I DONT KNOW WHERE THIS MONSTER IS!"yells a theif while coughing blood. Levi glares at hime before giving him another kick. "Tch dirty rat, we're talking about humanity's last hope not a monster" states Levi as he cleans his boots with a napkin. "Captain! We received a request of your presences up on the surface" says a cadet as he weakly shakes his salute. "Tch who is now?" Replies Levi annoyingly. "Commander Erwin he says that they know where Eren is" states the cadet as he flinches at Levi's sudden movements. "Tch, then get moving brats" commands Levi as he moves out. "A-Ah yes sir!" Sighs the scared Cadet.

"M-Mikasa! Mikasa! Wake up! Mikasa!" Yells Krista as she shakes Mikasa. "Oh no! Ymir! Come help! I think Mikasa passed out!" Yells Krista as she watched Ymir rush up by her side. "Mika-" ymir got interrupted by a sudden movement throwing her on the ground along with Krista. Ymir slowly open her eyes and see a passed out Krista and ...wait...Mikasa wasn't on her bed. Ymir quickly rushes out the door and follows a quick shadow running through the infirmary. Ymir catches up with the shadow and they both make it out. "Mikasa! Wait!" Yells Ymir as she grabs Mikasa's wrist."Look Ymir don't make me hurt yo-" Mikasa gets interrupted by Ymir saying "Here take this with you". Ymir hands Mikasa a 3dmg. Mikasa looks up at Ymir surprised. "You owe me one... now go get him" says Ymir with a smirk as she speeds off to help her dear smiles and whispers, "Thanks Ymir" Mikasa then runs off with her gear.

_'Eren wait for me'_

* * *

Hey there reader-chans or kuns,

I am now going to start informing you:

.my computer broke down so uploads will be different and slow to appear on fanfic until i can find a way to upload it on somebody's computer.

..On Wattpad i will be uploading right away when i write the next chapter

...I am really sorry for all this long wait for a new upload. Anyways that is all i have for you guys so i hope that you enjoyed this chapter...

THANKY FOR THE SUPPORT AND ALL OF THE FAVORITES! LOVE YOU GUYS!

From: LaSelluznc


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Let's play with Risk**

_'Got to get through the first wall'_ thought Eren as his titan form ran. _'Why do you always play hard to get Eren?!'_ Thought Annie as she roar to attract any nearby titans. Eren started to look around until he felt pain om his titan form hip. _'Dammit if Annie keeps this up I wont be able to escape'_ Eren thought as he swung the titan off his hip causing the titan to be thrown towards Annie.

_'Not so fast babe'_ Annie thought as she quickly dodged the titan and roared once again. _'You will never escape the roar of attraction, my love' _thought Annie as she started to kick titan towards Eren to slow him down.

_'Just a little bit mo- Agh!'_ Thought Eren as he found a titan chewing on his shoulder blade. _'No this will slow me down! But I just need a couple more steps to...to...To...To!'_ Eren thought as he roared with anger and threw some titans towards Annie. Eren then dragged his damaged titan form towards the hole of Wall..._'Shingashina district'_

"Glad you made it shorty" teased Hanji as she handed a pair of binoculars to Levi. "Tch" backfired Levi as he snatched the binoculars out of Hanji's hand. Levi took a look through the binoculars and thought, _'No sign of a filthy brat here' _Levi continued to scan through Wall Maria until the voice of a cadet interrupted his thoughts, "Commander Erwin we found something over here" explained the cadet.

Erwin looked towards Levi and Hanji, he gave them a nod to come with him. The cadet then pointed out towards the entrance of a hole through Wall Maria. Near the hole, seemed to be a 15 meter titan dragging himself towards them. Hanji quickly looked into her binoculars and exclaimed, "Yahoooo! Eren you came back for more experiments!"

"Is it really Eren, Hanji?" Questioned Erwin as he looked into his binoculars as well. "Tch brat has alot of dammaged on him" confirmed Levi as he felt someone snatch his binoculars out of his hand.

"Oi! Brat what are you thinking?! You should be back at headquarters resting" mumbled Levi as he looked at Mikasa. "Eren" confirmed Mikasa as she handed the binoculars back to Levi. "Tch ignore my statement brat" said Levi annoyingly. "U-Uh Capitan! We have a problem" another cadet alerted.

Mikasa snatched the binoculars out of Levi's hands once again and looked through them. -Crunch- Everybody froze and looked towards Mikasa as she angerily holded a broken binoculars. "Annie" spat Mikasa. Everybody froze once again as they heard a roar. Hanji looked through the binoculars once again and confirmed, "Seems like Annie is planning to use her roar of attraction to have titans attack her and Eren"

_'Making a move and taking risks huh' _thought Erwin as he then looked towards Mikasa, _'What move are you planning to do.. Ackerman?'_ "Erwin! Erwin what are your commands" asked Levi and Hanji. Erwin paused and gave a unvisible smirk. Erwin then answered, "hmm.. Cadet Ackerman, Mind walking with me?" Mikasa quickly walked towards Erwin and started walking.

_'Ackerman...let's play your odds today...lets test strategy and risks'_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Forgiveness**

Silent filled the gap between Erwin and Mikasa. "Cadet Ackerman, we're in a complicated situation aren't we?"

"I believe so, Commander" replied Mikasa as she glanced across the walls. '_Eren...hang on I'll come to help you soon'_

"Cadet, how would you mind helping me make my next move in this operation," asked Erwin as he quickly glanced to see Mikasa's expression. Mikasa's expression went from stoic to slightly surprise then finally to determination. "With all due respect Commander, I believe that you're talking to wrong person." replied Mikasa as she kept looking across the wall. "Am I really? Hmmm.. would you mind explaining why?" questioned Erwin. Slightly slowing down her steps, Mikasa's action caused Erwin to stop and look at her. "The person you should talk to isn't me...It's Armin you're thinking about." stated Mikasa.

"Do you not have faith in your decisions, Cadet Ackerman?" asked Erwin slightly disappointed. Mikasa took a small pause, she then replied, "To be completely honest and with all due respect, If I were to make a plan I wouldn't mind the lives of others if I am trying to rescue Eren." That comment sent a small shiver down Erwin's spine, '_Mikasa Ackerman...hmph... although I wanted to test your strategies...I think you satisfied me enough with that response'_

"Very well then Cadet, I will take your word for it..." as Erwin walked away he continued, "please don't do anything reckless, you have my permission to take actions for your own self in this mission." Mikasa just slightly noddedand slightly mumbled, "Forgive me for my selfishness." Jumping off the wall, Mikasa shot a grappling hook to the nearest tree. "Tch, reckless brat what is she doing?!" spat Levi annoyingly, he was going to go after her until he heard Erwin's voice, "Let her be, meanwhile I want you to come with me and... Cadet Arlert?" Armin shyly approached Erwin and saluted, "Yes Commander?"

"I want you to help me in this operation, please come walk with me and Capitan Levi" commanded Erwin. "S-Sir yes Sir!" stuttered Armin as he followed Erwin. _'Tch what's up with Erwin and these walks?!'_ thought Levi as he followed Erwin and Armin.

_'I-I have to make it!...F-For Mikasa!'_ thought Eren as he slightly kept dragging his titan form through his old home. _' M-Mom...you..di-..No not the time to stop and remember!..I'm sorry mom...one day I'll exterminate these titans..and..and give you the farewell you need..D-Dad...what ever happened to you..why do I have the basement's ke-...T-THAT'S RIGHT! I HAVE THE BASEMENTS KEY! I CAN FINALLY HELP MANKI-'_ Eren's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something on him making his titan form fall to the ground.

'_Finally! I got you my love!'_ thought Annie as she kept forcing her titan self onto Eren's titan form. But suddenly she started to see vapor coming from beneath her, _'Eh?'_ thought Annie as she realized that Eren's titan form was dissolving. Annie started to look everywhere for a trace of Eren, until she saw a small human weakly running away to safety. Annie was about to stand up to get that small human until she felt a bunch of sudden bites on her body. _'S-Shit! I think I would need to follow you human style_' thought Annie as she started to pull herself out of her titan form.

Rapid heartbeats was all that Eren could hear. His chest felt like it was going to explode at any moment. At some points he would stagger or loose his balance due to all of the energy titan shifting takes out of him. Eren kept running until he found a broke down, but good enough shelter. He swiftly jumped through the broken window and hid upstairs. "huff...huff...huff" was the only noise Eren was making. Grabbing his chest, Eren tries to stand up once again but he looses his balance once again and falls to his knees. "Huff...huff...M-Mikasa..I...need..to see...you."

Hiding up on a tree Mikasa looks towards the hole in Wall Maria. "Eren..why can't I see you anymore?" Jumping towards another tree, Mikasa swiftly glides through the air.

"All in favor?" asked Erwin.

Eren's vision starts becoming a blur.

"EREN? WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE?" yelled Annie as she walked through the shadows. "WOULD YOU FORGIVE ME, MY LOVE? I JUST WANT YOU FOR MYSELF!"

Slicing another titan's neck Mikasa jumps off and lands inside a destroyed home. "Huff...huff...almost there!" whispered Mikasa.

"I-I!" yelled all of the cadets. Erwin slightly smirked and yelled, "LET THE OPERATION BEGIN, DO AS PLANNED, NO MISTAKE CAN BE RISKED, STAY IN POSITIONS AND REMEMBER ...DO NOT TRY TO FORGIVE THE TRAITOR AT ALL COST!"

"Y-YES SIR!" yelled all of the cadets as some jumped off and started using their 3dmg as others would land on the ground and start running in different directions.

"F-Forgive me...Mikasa..I ...want ...to …..rest" mumbled Eren as he fell unto the floor passing out immediately.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Eren and Basement**

"Speed up the process Connie!" yelled Jean as he quickly jumped and hid in a tree. Connie then followed Jean into the tree. "You know, I would be able to go as you command, but there's one problem...IM CARYING TWO PAIRS OF GAS TANK AND YOUR LAZY HORSEFACE AIN"T HELPING!" argued Connie as he tried to hold two gas tanks making sure they wouldn't fall down. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT A HORSEFACE AND IT"S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU HAVE TO CARRY THOSE FOR MIKASA!" exclaimed Jean before he continued, "Besides I have to use both of my hands to clear or protect you from any titans that come through our paths."

"Excuses.." mumbled Connie. Jean quickly gave Connie a glare before looking out to see if there was any type of safe route to go look for Mikasa.

Mikasa swiftly jumped towards a titan and slashed his neck before falling unto a roof making it fall down with her. "Ugh" moaned Mikasa as she slowly tried to get up on her feet. She decided to hide in a dark corner of the broken down house. '_I guess my gas tanks are now empty...Shit why didn't I think of bringing extras?'_ thought Mikasa as she slowly hold onto her side. Slowly lifting her shirt she noticed that her side had a hint of dark red blood that would not vapor away. '_Damn! I forgot about the wound!'_ thought Mikasa as she tried to stand up once again. Obtaining her balance she slowly moved downstairs of the broken down house. While looking through some cabinets in the kitchen she found a opened first aid kit. _'What good timing...just what I needed'_ thought Mikasa as she pulled out a roll of band. Lifting up her shirt, Mikasa took off her band and replaced it.

"_hehehe, Eren you look so cute when you sleep...You know, I've always wanted to do this with you" said Annie seductively as she took off her shirt and hugged Eren. "mmm?" moaned Eren as he slowly opened his eyes. "ANNIE?!" yelled Eren as he tried to push her off. "Awe babe you woke up because you wanted to do this too...right?!" answered Annie as she tried to life Eren's shirt. 'Why can't I move?' thought Eren as he just laid there and watched Annie's every movement until ...CRASH. _

_Mikasa flew through the window and slowly looked at Eren and Annie. "MIKASA! T-THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LI-" Before Eren can explain He felt somebody cover his mouth with their mouth. The scene that Mikasa was watching broke her heart every second. Annie on top of Eren, both shirtless, and now making out without Eren pushing back. A single tear rolled down Mikasa's cheek, before turning around Mikasa said, "Promise...broken." _

_When Mikasa was about to jump out a titan grabbed onto her and slowly pulled her close to its mouth. Eren finally got control over his body and pushed Annie off before seeing a sight he never ever wanted to see. "N-NOOOOOOOOOOO MIKASA!" yelled Eren with tears in his eyes as he fell to his knees and and watched the titan swallow the rest of Mikasa's remains..._

"MIKASA!" yelled Eren while quickly looking around his surroundings. _'A...A dream.._' he thought as he stood up on his feet. "EREN?!" yelled a distant voice. _' Crap...that must be Annie!'_ thought Eren as he slowly tried to get a peek outside. _'Good... she's not that close.. that can give me sometime to relocate and...Seems like it's my lucky day! The sun is going down! Which means I can have a better chance to get through Shinganshina and into Wall Maria before sunrise! I can finally go home...better yet I can see Mikasa again'_ Eren slightly smiled as he slowly pulled away daydreaming.

Regaining his mind Eren ran across the room he was in and saw that it was slightly connected to another building. "Ok..All I need to do is jump out this hole and unto that roof then I can go from rooftop to rooftop, but I have to watch out from titans and...Annie" whispered Eren to himself as he jumped out the hole unto the roof. He slightly missed but luckily got a hold of the roof and climbed on top. "Guess I still need to regain some strength, but no time for that." whispered Eren to himself once again.

Slightly missing as well Mikasa got on top of a house's roof. That's when she felt something being thrown on top of her. Opening her eyes she saw a red face horseface (I mean Jean), staring down on her with a awkward smile. "S-Sorry...It was supposed to go as me being able to sweep you off your feet and onto the other roof" explained Jean as he got off of Mikasa, afraid to be punched by her. Mikasa just slowly glared at him and looked at her band, "And I barely changed this band" mumbled Mikasa.

"U-Uh Sorry" apologized Jean as he was pushed aside by Connie. "huff...hufff.. H-Here Mikasa...A present from..huff huff..Armin" said Connie as he handed over two new gas tanks to Mikasa. "Jean..huff huff..don't just stand there..huff.. fire the signal to alarm the others that we found her." Mikasa started changing her gas tanks, as she was done she was about to jump off to continue her journey until a grasp on her wrist made her stop. "Tch, where do you think your going" asked Levi as he received a glare from Mikasa.

"Glare all you want because I can glare back." stated Levi as he continued to hold his grasp on Mikasa. "Captain Levi... I think that's enough" said Armin as he slowly hold unto Mikasa's arm. "Armin?" question Mikasa as she felt Levi's grasp loosened up. "Mikasa... Look it's almost night time and we want to move as a group so we can meet Eren at Shinganshina district and..try to get to the basement." explained Armin as he slightly hold on tighter onto Mikasa's arm, a way he used to do to make her and Eren understand that he is pleading. "Ok..." answered Mikasa as she slightly tilt her head on Armin's head, a way she and Eren would do to him to tell him that they understand. Armin slightly smiled but then went serious to give out the rest of commands.

"Ok, we are going to fire another shot to confirm that we've found Mikasa and we are going to meet here to move in as a group after all" explained Armin, as Mikasa looked at him with a proud expression. An hour passed and all of the troops were their surprisingly none were lost. "Shall we commence the operation?" asked Erwin. "Yes" answered Armin as he faced the rest of the troops that were eating or resting.

"Huff huff... damn...this still a long way to go.." mumbled Eren as he sat on a rooftop. "Eren?" a very distant call was heard. Eren slowly got back on his feet, "At this pace I can't waste anytime, I can't get caught by Annie."

"Is there anything else you want to add, Cadet Arlert?" asked Erwin. Armin gave a slight nod and faced the cadets and said...

"Remember our priority is Eren and the Basement."


End file.
